SakuraNeko
by AnimeFanAndLover13
Summary: Sakura was a cat. Her parents were human once until they suddenly turned into cats. Sakura is born much later, but only as a cat. How can she get the love of her master Sasuke as a cat? Will she be able to capture his heart as a human girl? You find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on FanFiction. Please tell me if it's any good.**

**Also, I just wanted to tell you guys;**

**This **"" **means talking;**

**This **'' **means thoughts;**

**This **_'' _**means inner thoughts;**

**And this **_"" _**means inner talking**

**Sakura-NekoChapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha was 7 years old when he got his 2 cats. They were both 12 years old in human years. Sasuke loved them so much and was so shocked that his brother; Itachi, gave them to him. He played with them each day. One was a white furred male with dark green eyes. The other was a red furred female with silver eyes. One day, he tuerned 12. For his birthday, he got his gift from his 2 cats. It was a cherry blossom pink furred kitten with jade green eyes whom he named Sakura. Sasuke was the happiest boy in the whole world. Now he had 3 cats to play with. Every time he came back from school, he would play with them. He would always prefer the pink haired one though.

Sasuke came back from school one day and had brought his friends Naruto and Sai over. They were now 15 years old. Naruto and Sai were paying attention to the older cats since the pink furred one wouldn't even look at them.

"How come she always goes to see you Sasuke? That's so unfair." Said Naruto.

"Yeah Sasuke, how come?" Said Sai.

"I don't know, I guess she's just used to me more then you guys." Said Sasuke.

Just then, Mikoto walked in; Sasuke's mom, wanting to know what they wanted for supper.

"Do you have ramen?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure, would you boys all like some?" Asked Mikoto.

Sai and Sasuke looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Said Sasuke.

"Great. Supper will be ready in a few minutes." Said Mikoto.

She then left, leaving the 3 boys to their previous conversation.

"You're lucky that you have animals. My mom doesn't even let me have a fish. A FISH for petes sake!" Said Naruto.

"Well maybe she has her reasons. The first and last animal you had was a frickin' snail and you couldn't even look after _that. _No wonder she doesn't trust you with a fish." Said Sai.

"Shut it Sai!" Shouted Naruto.

"I'll shut it when I want to dickless!" Shouted Sai.

"Shut up both of you!" Shouted Sasuke.

They both shut up after that. Sakura had woken up from their argument and was glaring daggers at the 2.

"Anyway, let's go see if dinner's ready. I'm so hungry." Said Sasuke.

They then went to the kitchen to see the table being dressed. Sakura had followed them down the stairs and was eating her food from her own bowl. The boys immediately sat down and began eating.

"So, how was school today boys?" Asked Mikoto.

"I failed a math test again." Said Naruto.

Mkoto sweat dropped while her husband just shook his head in disappointment.

"We also played dodge-ball at school and all the guys won; again." Stated Sai.

"And the girls were just standing there, scared of being even touched by the ball." Said Sasuke

"But why does he put the boys vs. the girls?" Asked Mikoto; more to herself then anyone.

"I don't know, but it's really boring. It's not even a challenge." Answered Naruto.

The dinner went on like that. Meanwhile, Sakura had finished her food and had jumped onto Sasuke's lap and he was petting her under the table. Sakura's only thoughts were on how to get out of her cat body. If she were to be able to do so, she might be able to help her parents as well and then become Sasuke's girlfriend. Only thing is, how does she do that?

It was night time and the boys were already in their homes and Sasuke was in his bed trying to get some sleep. Next to him was quite comfortable and sound asleep Sakura with her tail around her and Sasuke's arm arround her as well. He then got up and went to the kitchen. It was already midnight. Thank goodness it was a friday.

Just then, he heard some rustling noises in the living room. He went to go check it out. He heard it coming from the couch. He opened a lamp and there he saw the 2 older cats, but they fidgetting on the couch. He then moved them a little further apart from eachother and they got comfortable. When they fell back asleep, he went to get a glass of water and then left for his room. Sleep easily over came him once he got into his room and once his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

The next morning, he woke up at 9. His parents were at work and his brother was sleeping in his room still. He looked around but no Sakura. He didn't freak out because if she wasn't in his bed with him she was probably in his bathroom or under the bed not wanting to be disturbed. Sasuke went to his bathroom to take a shower. He looked at his arms in the mirror and also his abs and thought he needed to work out. He then got into the shower and washed. He didn't need to hurry since it was a saturday morning and saturdays were always lazy. Once he got out, he dried himself and started getting dressed. He then walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as he walked out, he heard a poof come from under the bed and then a girl rolled out of it. She had cherry blossom pink hair, jade green eyes, a red collar, and she was completely naked. She looked around 15 years old. She was covered by a blanket she had dragged out from under the bed, but it was hiding a bit of her chest and went all the way down to her mid thighs. It looked like the front part of a wine red strapless dress.

Sasuke then noticed he was staring directly at her chest and looked up to her face right away and noticed her staring at him. Sasuke looked at her more carefully and feared the answer to his next question but asked it anyway.

"Are you Sakura?"

**A/U: So what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? I'm just a first time writer and have written a few on youtube, but I wanna make sure if I need to change anything, make the paragraphs longer, anything. Please tell me. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: This is my second chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 2**

The girl looked at him with a big smile and nodded her head.

Sakura "Yes, my name _is_ Sakura. I am your cat. Well, was."

Sasuke looked at her then blushed and looked at her eyes.

Sasuke "Why don't you follow me to my parent's room, so you can put some clothes on."

She followed him to his parents' bedroom. She looked inside, sniffed it, then jumped on the bed. Sasuke looked at her then noticed that the blanket was still on the floor while she was on the bed. He quickly grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. He then tossed it at her while keeping his back to her.

She looked at the clothes then at Sasuke. She jumped off the bed and walked towards him.

Sakura "Sasuke, why do you have your back to me?"

Sasuke "You're naked."

Sakura "So? You saw me naked all the time and didn't seem to mind."

Sasuke "That's very different!"

Sakura pouted and gave him a hug. The fact that she was naked and his back was bare didn't help at all.

Sasuke "Just go put the clothes on."

She looked at him one more time and then put on the underwear and bra on. Once she was done, Sasuke gave her a pink dress, but she refused. So he tried to give her a skirt, but she also refused.

Sasuke "But that's all my mom wears."

Sakura "Well I don't care, I want shorts and a shirt, but no skirts or dresses!"

Sasuke "Would you mind wearing some of _my_ clothes then?"

Sakura "Sure, why not?"

She shrugged then followed him back to his room. Once there, he tossed her a pair of white shorts and a red T-shirt. She gladly took them. As soon as she was dressed, she followed Sasuke down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Itachi setting the table and looking right at Sakura.

Itachi "Who is that Sasuke?"

Sasuke "Uh…I…It's…Um…"

Sakura "Sakura Haruno, at your service."

She said so while bowing. Itachi then noticed the red collar and pink ears and tail.

Itachi "S-Sakura!"

Sakura "The one and only!"

Iachi then looked at Sasuke and glared at him.

Itachi "What did you do with our cat!"

Sasuke "Nothing! I found her this way this morning! Not my fault she suddenly turned into a human!"

Sakura "Um, by the way, uh, your eggs are burning."

Itachi then turned around and ran to turn the stove off and while he was doing so Sakura was laughing her ass off.

Sasuke "What's so funny?"

Sakura "You! You guys! You guys are hilarious! I can't believe you 2 are fighting over something that stupid!

Sasuke "Not _my_ fault this idiot's a drama queen! I was born in a family of weirdoes!"

Sakura "So was I. My parents were always doing it. I just want to become full human again. I need to free my parents as well."

Itachi suddenly barged into their conversation.

Itachi "Who wants breakfast?"

Sakura "Meee!"

Sasuke and Itachi sweat-dropped. She looked at them.

Sakura "What? I'm hungry."

Sasuke "Well, you're also very weird."

She glared at him. They then sat down to eat. While the boys were just eating their eggs, Sakura was devouring them. She had never tasted anything like it and it was so delicious. When she was done, she looked at Itachi with wide eyes and a huge grin.

Sakura "Thanks soooo much! That was delicious! You're an awesome cook!"

Itachi "Uh, you're welcome?"

Sasuke kind of got jealous of his cat, um, girl- I mean, friend, well, his cat friend that was a girl, yeah that's about it, putting all her attention on his older brother.

Sasuke "Come on. Let's go to my room. Thanks for breakfast."

He dragged her along while she was licking her hands. Sasuke thought she was acting like a cat, but then remembered she had spent the beginning of her life as one. Once they got to his room, he closed the door.

Sasuke "So what do you want to do?"

She didn't wait to be told twice when she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground before he could even blink. She then started licking his face. Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. As soon as she stopped, she started kissing him instead. She was kissing his chin, his forehead, his nose, and his cheeks.

Sasuke 'This feels so weird. I feel like I'm happy with her around me. I feel like without her, I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Weird.'

As he was thinking that, Sakura started playing with his hair. She was tying it in all different ways, brading it, etc.. Sasuke snapped back into reality when she yelled out something.

Sakura "Finished!"

He looked into the mirror when she got off of him and almost glared at her. She not only had tied and braded his hair, but also had put all kinds of glitter and it made him look gay. No offense to gay people, just that Sasuke's straight. It also made him look retarted.

Sasuke "You have 5 seconds to run before I kick your ass."

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. He started counting, and 5 seconds later… Sasuke was on top of her, somehow his hair back to normal, had her pinned against the floor, and was extremely close to her face. He was blushing madly and she was so red a tomato would be jealous.

Sakura "Um, w-what are you doing?"

He got back his composure and shook his head lightly.

Sasuke "Making you pay for what you did to my hair."

Sakura gulped and looked away. Sasuke was staring at her and then Itachi walked in.

Itachi "Hey Sasuke I wanna know if- uh…um…I…I'll come back later…much later."

He walked out the door and before he could close it Sakura yelled.

Sakura "NO! Don't go! He's gonna rape me!"

Itachi was back in in a flash and got her off of him.

Itachi "What were you really planning to do to her? And why?"

Sasuke "I wanted to punish her for fucking up my hair."

Itachi "Who cares what your hair looks like? It will always be retarted anyway, chicken ass."

Sasuke got up and tackled Itachi. While the boys were fighting, Sakura was filming them from a camera that appeared out of nowhere. By the end of it, they were both down to their boxers and covered in bruises while still fighting and Sakura yelling out "Yay! Yaoi!" (Yaoi = guy on guy action; for those retards who didn't already know) Sakura decided to stop it right then and there. She grabbed Sasuke and Itachi's boxers by the hem and pulled them down and ran away with them. When she came back into the room, Sasuke and Itachi were still fighting.

Sakura "Um, do you guys feel a breeze or something?"

She giggled and then the boys noticed and started running after her. She was running for dear life when Sasuke tackled her.

Sasuke "Give me back my underpants!"

Sakura "Go look in the bathroom!"

Itachi and Sasuke went to the bathroom and found them in the hamper. It was their last pair.

Sakura "Haha, you're fucked now."

Sasuke then looked at her and smirked.

Sakura 'Uh-oh, that smirk means nothing good. Gulp"

Sasuke "Fucked by who? You? Sure why not?"

She blushed madly like a tomato.

Itachi "Yeah, that sounds good."

She then turned around and ran for dear life again and went to hide in Sasuke's room. She dug in his drawers and came up with 2 swimming trunks. She opened the door and before they could pounce on her, she handed them the swim suits. As soon as they were put on, they then got dressed. They then went about their daily routine which is either playing video games or watching movies all day. If movies then mostly porn. Usually with friends but they couldn't risk to have Sakura discovered.

Sakura "Why are we watching porn? Especially Yuri? I'm a human girl now. That's just nasty."

Sasuke "Well because, we're both guys, it's hot, and we like to watch girls have sex with each other."

Itachi just nodded his head. Sakura pouted and then tried to look away.

**A/U: So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed making it. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I had exams and had to study! I hate exams! And I hate studying! Oh well! Hope ya like! R&R!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was now in Sasuke's room waking up from a nap. The movie that the boys were watching was really not her favorite so to get away from it all she told them she was tired. It wasn't entirely a lie since she was quite exhausted. She thought it was because she had to adapt to her human body. She needed to learn again. After she went downstairs, she saw they were still watching yuri.

Sakura "How long was I asleep for?"

Sasuke "About an hour."

Sakura "Ugh, how long does that movie last?"

Sasuke "4 hours. Why do you ask?"

Sakura "How do you even get these movies? They're so inappropriate."

Itachi "My secret stash. I got a collection of 135 in total. Different sets too. Got em for Christmas over the years from my friends."

Sakura "So that's what you got that looked like a huge chocolate box every year. No wonder."

She then remembered something and looked at him completely disgusted.

Sakura "And you made your girlfriend watch them too!"

Itachi "Yup."

Sasuke "Aw sweet dude."

Itachi "Yeah well, what did you think?"Sasuke "That you 2 were getting it on."

Itachi "Yeah, that too."

Sakura "I can't believe this! I actually walked in on you guys so many times! That's just so wrong!"

Itachi "Yeah well, you're gonna find it different if you ever get laid."

Sasuke "Even if _I_ didn't, I still find it cool."

Sakura "Whatever, I'm going to-"

She then sneezed. They heard a poof. Sasuke and Itachi turned around and then saw all her clothes on the ground and a pink cat on top of it all.

Sasuke "Oh, so that's how it happened."

She then sneezed again, they heard a poof again, but this time, she was naked with no ears on top of her head. She screamed again.

Sakura "FOR GOD SAKES LOOK AWAY!"

The boys just smirked at her behaviour and kept looking.

Sakura "Look away or I'll show the whole world that you 2 are gay."

Sasuke "How?"

He smirked. So did Itachi.

Sakura "By this."

She smirked as well, holding up a picture of Sasuke being on the floor on his stomach completely naked and Itachi on top of him also completely naked with his dick extremely close to Sasuke's ass. Their smirks faded.

Sasuke "When did you get that!"

Sakura "When you 2 were fighting."

The guys quickly turned back to their movie while she quickly got dressed.

Sakura "Okay done, now you may do what you want."

Sasuke turned around, grabbed her by the wrist, pushed Iachi a bit further on the couch, and sat Sakura in the middle. The movie ended 2 hours later.

Sakura "Ugh, finally! I think my eyes are fried."

Sasuke "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. There's a lot more dirty shit then that. That was the cleanest."

Sakura "You call that clean? That was nasty! I'm not against homosexuality, but watching 2 girls have sex is not in my list of things I wanna do."

Sasuke "Anyway, let's go in my room, I'm bored."

Sakura "But isn't it mean to leave Itachi all by himself?"

Itachi "Nah, it's cool. I'll call my girlfriend over to keep me entertained."

She didn't miss the smirk he gave her and remembering their previous activity and conversation, she also remembered what she witnessed a countless number of times and quickly pushed Sasuke up the stairs and into his room as fast as she could. Once in his room, she closed the door and locked it, leaving her panting and leaning on the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her gestures.

Sasuke "Um why-?"Sakura "Itachi and his… girlfriend are going to… have sex."

She said in between breaths.

Sasuke "I see. So what do you want to do?"

Sakura "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

She saw him smirking. Through it she could clearly read 'Let's have sex' and immediately regretted her decision.

Sasuke "How about we make-out?"

Sakura "What?"

Sasuke "You heard me."

She looked directly into his eyes and then quickly searched the room for something to help her when she noticed she was still on the door. She quickly unlocked it and then ran out. Sasuke ran after her.

Sakura 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'

She kept repeating it in her head and then found herself in Itachi's room. Thank god his girlfriend hadn't arrived yet.

Sakura "Sasuke's trying to rape me, again."

Itachi "I see. Let's see what we can do to stop it."

Sasuke suddenly barged into the room. He had walked into the room very calmly. Itachi and Sakura stared at him.

Sasuke "I'm not going to rape you if that's what you want to know, but I will get what I want."

Sakura "And that is?"

He just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and hid behind Itachi.

Itachi "Uh-"

Sakura "Not now! I wanna live!"

Sasuke "Oh come on, I'm not going to bite."

He was trying really hard to get to her by circling Itachi while trying to grab her but she was always getting away from him and Itachi did not like this. He grabbed Sakura's collar and stopped Sasuke.

Itachi "Here you go."

He gave him Sakura in his arms and Sakura glared at Itachi as Sasuke was walking her into his room. As he put her on the bed, Sakura found it hard to not look at his hair, for there was a bit of glitter left. She giggled which caught Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke "What's so funny?"

Sakura "Uh, nothing."

She couldn't control her giggling.

Sasuke "What are you?"

He then noticed it in the mirror. That's when he jumped on top of her.

Sakura "Okay! I'm sorry! What do you want to do!"

Sasuke "I just wanna see how you'd react to this. A little experiment, you know?"

Sakura "So what's my result?"

Sasuke "You did what any kind of girl would do in my class."

Sakura "Which is?"

Sasuke "Run away from their aggressor."

Sakura "Is that good or bad?"

Sasuke "Good, because if you're not ready to fight, you run."

Sakura "Ah, I see. Now would you mind getting off of me now?"

Sasuke "Sure thing."

So he got off of her. I bet you all thought he wanted to rape her huh? Well, he definitely is a pervert, but he doesn't rape. And since this couple has many ways of forming itself, I'm gonna pick my fave way. Anyway, back to the story. So Sasuke had gotten off of her and they were now downstairs. They were watching tv when they heard strange noises coming from Itachi's room. Sakura, being the curious cat she is, forgot about what it was and went to investigate. Sasuke was almost bursting out with laughter at the thought of her expression. When she opened the door a tiny bit, she ran faster then the road runner to the couch.

Sasuke "I can't believe you did that!"

He was laughing so hard he almost pissed himself.

Sakura "That was not funny!"

Sasuke "Yes it was! It was totally hilarious!"

Sakura "Well you're a jerk."

He smirked at her insult.

Sasuke "Is that the best you got?"

Sakura "No."

She smirked as well. Sasuke had lost his smirk while thinking of what she could have said.

Sakura "I have plenty more."

She still had that smirk on her face.

Sasuke "Like what?"

Sakura "Pencil dick."

Sasuke looked at her shocked out of words.

Sakura "Dickless."

Sasuke "Isn't that Sai's insult for Naruto?"

Sakura "I didn't know that. I guess we have the same mind."

She was still smirking.

Sasuke 'Poor girl, if only she knew how perverted that guy was.'

Sakura "Also, I have butt-licker, ass-wipe, douche bag, fuck face, fucktard, ass hole, kiss ass, dumbass, floppy dick, dick face, manwhore, bitch, bastard, and plenty more."

Sasuke "Wow, you're not as innocent as you look."

Sakura "Nope, I just act it really well."

She put on one of her most innocent facades. So they were calling each other nicknames the whole time.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it long enough? Should I add anything to it? Did you enjoy reading it? R+R Please! Thank you! Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! The 4th part is finally up! Please enjoy! R+R!

Sakura-Neko

Chapter 4

**After their battle of swears, they had calmed down and started talking.**

**Sasuke "So what do you want to do now?"**

**Sakura "I feel like watching a movie."**

**Sasuke and Sakura walked up to his room and then she started looking for her movie.**

**Sakura "What would you say about the grudge?"**

**Sasuke "I say sounds good."**

**So she was putting it in the dvd player and meanwhile Sasuke was staring at her ass.**

**Sasuke 'She has a nice ass.'**

**Sasuke "I agree."**

Sasuke 'Who the hell are you!'

**Sasuke "I'm your inner."**

Sasuke 'My inner?'

**Sasuke "Yup."**

Sasuke 'So we can agree that she has a nice ass?'

**Sasuke "Yes we can."**

Sakura was done putting in the movie and when she turned around, she saw him staring at her ass.

Sakura "Is there something on my butt?"

Sasuke "No, I just thought I saw a fly on it."

She looked at him funny but walked to him anyway. She sat down next to him and then sneezed, which made her cat ears appear.

Sakura "God damn it!"

Sasuke chuckled at her behaviour.

Sasuke "Come on, it was funny. And you look cute like that."

She blushed at his comment. When she looked at his eyes, she saw him smirk. The next think she knew was she was on the bed and he was on top of her.

Sakura "W-what are you doing?"

Sasuke "Something I should have done a long time ago."

And with that, he kissed her.

Itachi and his girlfriend were lying in bed side to side finished doing, _that_. Itachi suddenly heard his girlfriend sigh next to him.

Itachi what's wrong?"

Rin "My dad wanted me home by a certain time but it's been 5 minutes since then. My dad's going to kill me."

Itachi "You can sleep over if you want."

Rin "No, I couldn't."

Itachi "No, seriously."

Rin "You're the best sweetie."

And then they kissed.

Itachi "Well what do you want to do now?"

Rin "Well, get dressed then we'll see where that leads to."

So they got dressed and went out of the room. Itachi was holding her hand and sometimes stopped her to kiss her. He was truly in love with her and she loved him just as much, if not more.

Sakura felt her tail twitch and Sasuke felt something move under him. Then, they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Sasuke "Um, can you turn back to normal? Without cat ears?"

Sakura "That can be arranged."

She then went under the bed. After she sneezed twice, she quickly re-dressed and then got out from under the bed. Sasuke opened the door.

Rin "Hey Sasuke, what would you like for dinner?"

Itachi "We were thinking of ordering pizza."

Rin "So what would you like?"

Sasuke "I don't know."

Rin then spotted Sakura.

Rin "Oh, is she your girlfriend Sasuke?"

Sasuke "Yup."

Sakura took a bow in front of Rin.

Sakura "Sakura Haruno, at your service."

Rin "Um, nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Rin, Itachi's girlfriend."

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke put a hand over her mouth.

Sasuke "Back to dinner, what did you guys want?"

They all shrugged their shoulders.

Sasuke "What about all-dressed pizza?"

Sakura "Sounds good."

Itachi "Yeah, sure."

Rin "Okay."

Rin then grabbed Sakura's hand which made Sakura blush and the guys a bit suspicious. Rin led Sakura to the kitchen. When they got there, Itachi started ordering.

Sakura "Oh, I'll get it."

Sakura had pulled the chair so Rin could sit down.

Rin "You didn't have to."

Sakura blushed at the comment. The guys kind of got jealous.

Sasuke "Hey, where are the cats?"

Itachi "Don't know, haven't seen em since last Friday."

Rin "I sure hope they're okay, especially Sakura, she's so adorable."

Sakura blushed, again. Rin looked at Sakura.

Rin "It's funny how your name is the same as Sasuke's cat and that you have the same collar as her."

Sakura "Yeah, it is."

She slightly giggled. As well as blush. The guys got so jealous.

Sasuke "I'm gonna go look for them."

Itachi finished ordering and then closed the phone.

Itachi "Me too."

When they were in the living room, they smelled a foul smell. When they followed it, they turned white.

Itachi "Don't show this to Sakura."

Rin, who had heard them mutter, came to see what the fuss was about.

Rin "Oh my god."

She also turned white.

Rin "Um, okay, Sakura, let's just sit down and talk, it smells really bad here."

But before she could do anything, Sakura was already there and what she saw made her gag. Right in front of her, were her parents, still as cats, but decaying, for they had died over a week ago. Sakura ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Sakura "How could this happen?"

Sasuke had followed her.

Sasuke "I'm sorry."

Sakura "It's okay, it's not your fault. I took too long."

She started sobbing in his arms. Rin and Itachi were downstairs.

Rin "Why did she look that pale?"

Itachi "She really loved those cats. They were hers before but she gave them to us."

Rin "But you said you got them from an animal shelter for Sasuke's birthday."

Itachi was struggling to find something to say.

Rin "Itachi, I think you should tell me what's really going on."

Itachi "You wouldn't understand, it's too complicated."

Rin "Try me."

So Itachi explained the whole situation.

Rin "I see, so that's why she looks so similar."

Itachi "Yeah. I didn't understand that you understood so quickly, but damn am I glad."

Just then Sasuke and Sakura came down the stairs. Rin got up from her seat and went to hug Sakura.

Rin "I'm so sorry about your parents."

Sakura "What?"

Itachi "I told her everything."

Rin "And your secret is safe with me."

Sakura "Thanks Rin."

She blushed red like a tomato. Again.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Itachi went to open it and came back with 2 large pizzas.

Sasuke "So how we gonna separate it?"

Itachi "One for you and Sakura and one for me and Rin."

So they took a pizza and started eating. When they were done, there was enough to fill a whole pizza box.

Sasuke "Well, we're going up to my room."

Itachi " To do what?"

Sasuke "Definitely not what _you_ do."

So they went up the stairs, him and Sakura, to his room. When they got there, they realized the movie was on pause and that it wasn't even near halfway. So they continued watching it. After a few minutes, Sasuke kind of got bored and couldn't stop looking at Sakura. Sakura was so absorbed in the movie so she didn't pay attention. Sasuke's body took over his actions. Sakura was so into it that the next thing she knew was that she was facing Sasuke and he was on top of her. He leaned down for a kiss but the phone suddenly rang. Sasuke cursed out loud but went to answer it anyway.

Sasuke "Hello?"

Naruto "Hey Sasuke, can me and Sai come over?"

Sasuke "Sure sure."

Naruto "Okay, see you in a few minutes, bye."

Sasuke "Bye."

And with that, they hung up.

**A/N: Haha! Thought they were gonna have a good time? Well guess not. Poor Sasuke, he keeps getting interrupted. Oh well. Don't know if you can call it a cliff hanger but, whatever. Hope you enjoyed! R+R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well Enjoy! Hope You Like It!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 5**

The door bell rang and Sasuke went to get it.

Naruto "Hey Sasuke!"

Sai "Hey dude."

Sasuke "Hey."

The boys saw a girl in back of Sasuke.

Naruto "Hey Sasuke, she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke "Yup."

He said so with a smirk.

Sai "She's hot."

Sasuke "Thanks. Come in."

They went up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

Naruto "What's your name?"

Sakura "Sakura Haruno."

Sai "Sasuke's cat is named Sakura, and she has the same collar, same eyes and hair."

It then suddenly clicked.

Sai "Holy shit! You're Sakura!"

Sakura "I just said that!"

Naruto "No, he means you're Sasuke's cat!"

Sai "But how?"

Sakura "Like this."

She then got some dust and sneezed, which made her cat ears and tail pop up. The guys, except Sasuke, freaked out.

Sai "So, you 2 already having sex?"

Sakura "Nope."

She said so with a sweet smile. He smiled back. She then smacked him across the face.

Sakura "Don't you think like that again!"

Sai "Okay, okay, geez."

Naruto "So what were you guys doing before?"

Sakura "Watching a movie. The grudge. My personal favourite."

Sai "I love the grudge too."

Sakura "So that's why you gave it to Sasuke as his birthday present a few years ago."

Sai "Wow, you really _are_ her."

She smiled sweetly.

Sasuke "Come on, let's finish watching it."

Sakura "Sure."

They all sat down on the bed and closed the lights and started the movie from the beginning. Sasuke would sometimes kiss her neck or lips or lick her neck. She would try her best not to make any sounds but it was hard.

Sakura "Stop, you're gonna bother the guys."

She whispered to him.

Sasuke "I don't care."

He whispered back.

Sai "Hey, are you 2 gonna make-out?"

Sasuke "Do you want us to?"

Sai "Yeah."

Sasuke "Sure."

He then pushed her so he was on top. He was kissing her and then he slipped his tongue inside.

Sai "Woohoo! Tongue action."

Naruto "It's hotter when the girl does it."

Sakura tried to push Sasuke away but he just held on firmly.

Sai "She's getting fiesty."

Naruto "That's a naughty behaviour, and bad girls must be punished, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke "Yup. But not now, I haven't thought of the perfect way yet."

Sai "Blow job?"

Naruto "That doesn't sound bad at all."

Sasuke "Sure, but for now I'm enjoying this."

The movie was on pause just to let you know. So the guys were watching Sasuke and Sakura make-out.

Sakura had managed to get Sasuke's face off of hers.

Sakura "Stop doing that, it's embarrassing."

Sasuke "Why is it embarrassing? It's just _these_ 2 perverts."

Sakura "Exactly, I know them from a while ago, so that's why it's embarrassing."

Sai "Oh don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

Sasuke "You better not because she's gonna come to school with us."

Naruto "Cool, a hot chick is going to the same school as me and I already know her, and we're friends. Sweet."

Sai "You're not the only one."

Sasuke "Yeah well I'm kind of worried."

Sai "Because of the fan girls?"

Sakura "He has fan girls? Are they violent?"

Naruto "Yup."

Sakura "Will they try to attack me?"

Sai "Yup."

Sakura "Sweet, my first fight will be in high school. I can't wait."

They looked at her with a weird expression.

Sakura "What? I want to fight."

Sasuke "Yeah well be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura "I know how to fight you know?"

Sasuke "I don't care you know?"

Sakura "Well I will fight, like it or not."

Sasuke "Not like it."

Sakura "I know that."

Sasuke "Whatever."

Sakura "Could we get back to the movie? I wanna watch my horror please."

Sai pressed play on the remote and they watched the movie until the end.

Rin had called her father and told him that since it was quite late (10 p.m.) she should sleep over. Of course her father was arguing for quite a while but finally gave in. The guys came out of the room and Sakura was following them quite sleepily.

Rin "Oh, Sakura, would you like to go to sleep?"

Sakura "No, I'm fine."

Rin went next to her and had taken her in a hug.

Rin "You don't have to be shy. Do as you wish."

Sakura turned red like a tomato.

Sai "Uh, is that-?"

Naruto "Normal?"

Sasuke and Itachi "Yup."

Sai "Make you jealous?"

Sasuke and Itachi "Yup."

Naruto "A lot?"

Sasuke and Itachi "Yup."

Sai "A lot a lot?"

Sasuke and Itachi "Yup."

Naruto and Sai "I feel for you."

Sakura was still red and Rin had gone to the bathroom. When she looked up, she could tell that the guys were jealous so she looked back down.

Sakura "U-um, what do you guys wanna d-do?"

The guys smirked.

Sakura "Such a bunch of pigs."

She then looked at them with a smirk of her own and took out her camera.

Sakura "Well I have an idea. It involves you 4."

She started getting closer to them and only Sai and Naruto didn't back away.

Sasuke "She's got plans of gay pictures in mind."

Sakura "No, much different and much more embarrassing."

Sai and Naruto were also backing up and when they were against the wall, they all ran in different directions. When Sakura went looking in the living room, she found Sasuke and when he ran he ran by a certain corner. Sakura turned white when she was at that corner and stopped and then sobbed. The guys came next to her and she was still crying.

Naruto "What happened?"

Sasuke "Her parents died in this corner about a week ago, guessing from the smell."

Rin had come out and was now by Sakura and hugging her and for once Sakura wasn't blushing, too busy bawling.

Sakura "Why did they have to die?"

Rin "Well, since they were in cat bodies, they were 30 in human years and 100 in cat years."

Sakura "I know, and I was too slow to bring them back."

Rin "Your parents will look at you from above."

Sai "Wait, she knows?"

Itachi "Yeah, I had to explain it to her."

Naruto "Ah, I see."

After a few minutes had gone by, Sakura had stopped crying.

Rin "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night."

She kissed Itachi, hugged Sasuke, Sai and Naruto, and gave a really long hug to Sakura, which made her turn redder then a tomato.

Sasuke "Why do you blush when you're near Rin?"

Sakura "I can't explain it, it's like she's my mom, or sister of some sort. When I feel like I know someone from the past, I blush."

Sasuke "Is that with _all_ cats?"

Sakura "I think so."

Just so you know, she still had her cat ears popped up. She put a hand on her ears and started scratching it and her tail started twitching.

Sasuke "Well, do you guys want to stay for a sleepover?"

Sai "Yeah sure, Naruto?"

Naruto "Sure."

So they went up to Sasuke's room. Once there, Sasuke opened his desk light and they all walked in. Sasuke was about to get a futon in the closet when Sakura had already taken care of it.

Naruto "Well, I'm going to sleep, good night."

They all said good night and Sakura went to hug him. Naruto hugged her back, Sasuke got jealous, and Sakura went to sit right next to Sasuke again.

**A/N: Well, I'm out of ideas for now. Please R+R! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally at the 6th__ part! It's up! Yay! I can't believe it! Anyway, enjoy it please! If you don't, I'll try to make it better! If you don't like this couple and write that you don't like it, I don't care. Criticism is open to everyone! Not that anyone has been writing that it sucks, just that if you want to criticize, feel free to do so._

_Sakura-Neko_

_Chapter 6_

_**Naruto was fast asleep and snoring while the rest were talking. Itachi and Rin were already asleep.**_

_**Sakura "Um, when do you start school again?"**_

_**Sasuke "In a few days. They let us have a longer weekend because the festival is starting next week and they wanted to do some extra work. A whole week off."**_

_**Sai "Yeah, and then we get to go to the festival if we want to and if we don't we don't come. It's great."**_

_**Sasuke "But you and Naruto are coming aren't you?"**_

_**Sai "Yeah, of course."**_

_**Sakura "It's going to be boring without you guys."**_

_**Sasuke "Nope, because you're coming with us remember?"**_

_**Sakura "Right, it's true."**_

_**Sasuke "Itachi already signed the papers and everything."**_

_**Sakura hugged Sasuke.**_

_**Sakura "Oh thank you so much! I can't wait to get into a fight with one of your fan girls. It's been such a long time since I've been into a fight."**_

_**Sai "Well you better watch out, they're really tough and violent. Anyway, good night."**_

_**Sakura kneeled down and hugged him. It lasted a little too long for Sasuke's liking.**_

_**Sasuke "Why do you have to hug them?"**_

_**Sakura "It's polite."**_

_**Sasuke "Anyway, let's go to bed, I'm tired."**_

_**And with that, they went to bed.**_

_**Sakura woke up first and saw that they were all squished together. She got up gently and made sure she didn't wake anyone up and went out of the room. She walked into the kitchen only to see Rin coming into it.**_

_**Rin "Good morning Sakura."**_

_**Sakura "Good morning. What would you like to eat?"**_

_**Rin "Oh I don't know. What would you**_** like?"**

**Sakura "Maybe an egg."**

**Rin "Then I'd like one as well."**

**Sakura "Sure thing."**

**She started making the eggs.**

**Rin "I'll start the coffee."**

**Sakura "Good idea. Maybe some tea as well."**

**She went to boil the water.**

**Rin "Here, I have bacon and potatoes."**

**Sakura "Oh great idea."**

**So the girls got creative in the kitchen. The guys heard the girls laughing and couldn't sleep anymore so they decided to come see what was going on and when they went into the kitchen the girls were so preoccupied in making breakfast that they didn't notice the boys coming in.**

**Sasuke "Uh, what are you doing?"**

**Sakura "Oh hi guys, just making breakfast. There's pancakes, eggs, bacon, potatoes, tea, toast, coffee, waffles, French toast, beans, and sausage."**

**Sai "Wow, that's a lot of food."**

**Sakura and Rin "We know."**

**Sasuke "But how are we going to finish all that?"**

**Sakura "Well, you eat what you can and the rest, well leftovers."**

**Itachi "But we don't like left over breakfast."**

**Sakura "Then I'll eat it."**

**Rin "Me too."**

**Naruto "Yeah right."**

**Sasuke "I'd like to see that."**

**Sai and Itachi "Me too."**

**So the girls finished making breakfast and served the guys their drinks and food.**

**Sai "I'm stuffed, I can't eat another bite."**

**Naruto "I feel like I'm gonna blow up."**

**Sasuke "I'm still kind of hungry."**

**Itachi "I'm still eating."**

**Rin "Well me and Sakura aren't even close to full, right Sakura?"**

**Sakura blushed.**

**Sakura "R-right."**

**So they kept eating until the guys were full and now it was left to the girls.**

**Sakura "Let's see who can eat more."**

**Rin "Okay."**

**Rin and Sakura "1, 2, 3, go!"**

**Sakura and Rin were devouring the food and when it was finished, Sakura and Rin weren't full, just not hungry. The guys were amazed.**

**Guys "How could you eat all that food!"**

**Girls "We were hungry."**

**Sai "I can see that."**

**Naruto "Holy crap!"**

**Sasuke "Wow."**

**Itachi "Holy cow."**

**Sakura "It was good."**

**Rin "You're an amazing chef."**

**Sakura "No I'm not, I just tried my best."**

**Rin "Well your best was definitely the best food I ever tasted."**

**The girls cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned the dishes and after that Rin left to go home. Sai and Naruto stayed.**

**Sakura "Well, see you guys later, I'm going to change."**

**She went upstairs and put on a short blue tube top, a pair of black jeans, and her black running shoes.**

**Sakura "Well, what do you guys wanna do?"**

**Sasuke "I don't know about **_**you**_** guys, but I'm going up to my room." He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her up the stairs followed by Sai and Naruto. Once in his room, they planned what they were going to do, grabbed some money, and headed out to the movies. On the way there, Sakura got a lot of male attention. It bothered the guys, but by the way she reacted, they knew they had nothing to fear. Every time a guy would look at her, she would just ignore them.**

**Sai "We're here. So what movie do you want to watch?"**

**Sakura "Um, I'd like to see, well splice looks interesting."**

**Sasuke "I haven't seen it. You guys?"**

**Sai and Naruto "Nope."**

**Sasuke "Well splice it is."**

**So they went in, got the tickets, got snacks, and went to watch the movie. **

**Sakura "That movie was awesome!"**

**Sasuke "I have to admit, I really liked it."**

**Sai "It was great. I found it cool."**

**Naruto "It was so cool!"**

**Sakura "Wasn't it!"**

**Naruto "I know!"**

**Sasuke "There go the 2. Idiot world they went."**

**Sakura and Naruto "Hey!"**

**Sai and Sasuke laughed.**

**Naruto "So, who wants lunch?"**

**Sakura "I do I do I do!"**

**Naruto "Me too!"**

**Sai "Yeah, I could go for it."**

**Sasuke "Sure."**

**They stopped at a burger joint.**

**Sasuke "I'll have a burger."**

**Sai "A cheese burger with fries. Oh, and a coke please."**

**Naruto "Chicken burger with fries and an iced-tea."**

**Sakura "Make that 2 please."**

**The person at the counter took their orders and then the group went to sit down to eat.**

**Sakura "You know, I'm pretty sure that if I ever meet new friends and they're girls, I won't be able to compare much with them as much as with you guys."**

**Naruto "And that's why we love our little tomboy."**

**Sakura "Tom what?"**

**Sai "A tomboy. A girl that hangs out with guys."**

**Sakura "I see. Is that s good thing?"**

**Sai "Sure it is."**

**Sasuke "It's great because like that I can keep an eye on you the whole time."**

**Sakura "You know I can fight right?"**

**Sasuke "I know."**

**Naruto "So, do you guys want to go to the park or something?"**

**They all agreed so they went to the park. Once at the park…**

**Sai "Let's go on the swings."**

**They sat on them.**

**Sakura "This feels so familiar."**

**She then stood up, despite the boys saying she could get hurt.**

**Sakura "I feel like I already did this."**

**She then started swinging on it while standing up. The guys were amazed and petrified at the same time.**

**Sai "Holy crap, she's amazing."**

**Sakura "Because you can't do that?"**

**Sai "No, but because it's your first time trying it and you're a pro at it."**

**Sakura "I could go higher, watch."**

**She was swinging so high, they thought she was going to fall off.**

**Sasuke "Stop, you're going to get hurt!"**

**Sakura "No, this is fun!"**

**Naruto "Come on Sakura! Come down!"**

**Sakura "Chickens! I dare you to do it like me!"**

**Sasuke "No! Get down!"**

**Sakura "I'm not going to get hurt!"**

**She then slipped and their hearts sank. She was falling by going up when she suddenly did a few front flips and landed on her 2 feet. Their mouths were almost touching the floor.**

**Sakura "Tada! Scared ya didn't I? Don't worry, I had it all planned."**

**She smiled her biggest smile yet.**

**Naruto, Sai and Sasuke "Never do that again!"**

**Sakura "Oh come on, I'm part cat, remember?"**

**Sasuke "Still."**

**Sakura "Okay."**

**She got back on the swing and swung the same way as before.**

**Sasuke "Fine, we're leaving."**

**Sakura "Okay. Watch this!"**

**They were already at the exit when they saw her jump up in the air when the swing was at its highest and then do tons of flips and she landed in front of them. The boys fainted immediately. Thank god no one saw any of that.**

**Sakura "Come on guys, wake up."**

**She tried her best and then finally they woke up.**

**Sakura "Finally. Let's go home, it's almost 4."**

**She started walking and they caught up to her. When they arrived at the house, they were shocked out of their minds.**

**A/N: Hope ya liked it! R+R! Hope it's not too long or short!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Miss me? I'm on the 7th**** chapter! Hoora! Is that how you say it? Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 7**

The group were completely shocked at what they saw, Itachi had a frilly pink apron on and was dancing to the song Barbie girl.

Sasuke "I'm not going to ask."

Sai and Naruto "Me neither."

Sakura couldn't speak nor breathe because she was on the floor laughing too hard. When she calmed down, she asked him.

Sakura "Why?"

Itachi "My girlfriend got her hands on your picture so she blackmailed me that if I didn't do it, she would show the whole school what I did."

Sakura "I love my master piece, don't you?"

She then went up to Sasuke's room followed by the boys and left Itachi to finish whatever it was he was doing. So the day went by really fast and the next thing they knew it was supper time so they had left over pizza and after that the boys left. The next day… Sakura woke up first, again, and made breakfast. After they ate, they went to get Sakura some more clothes. She needed to have different attires. If she was to go to school, she couldn't wear the same clothes every day.

Sakura "How about that one? It's a simple black T-shirt with the letters punk in the front."

Sasuke "Sure."

Sakura "Oh, look at this. These are shorts with a squared pattern, there are different colors of green, and they're my size."

Sasuke "Okay, sure."

Sakura "And this brown T-shirt with monkeys on it and the letters that say peace & love?"

Sasuke "Okay."

So they had gotten a g=few long sleeves, shorts, T-shirts, jeans, sweat-pants, plain regular pants, baggy pants, sweaters, capris, hoodies, and tank tops. It ended up costing 100 something. Sakura was freaking out over the price and told him to put back a few articles of clothing but he refused. The week went by fast and then they started school again.

Sakura "I can't wait for school. I wanna see what it looks like."

Sasuke "You will."

They finished breakfast and headed out. They met up with Sai and Naruto.

Naruto "Hey guys!"

Sakura "Hi Naruto! Hey Sai!"

Sai "Hey."

Sasuke "Hi, hello, whatever."

Sakura "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because he didn't get a goodnight hug or a good morning one either."

The boys chuckled but stopped when Sasuke glared at them. The bus arrived soon and they went in.

Sakura "So, where will your fans be Sasuke?"

Sasuke "As soon as we arrive there, you'll know."

Sai "I can't wait for you to meet our girlfriends."

Naruto "I'm sure you can compare to them just fine."

Sakura "I already said it's impossible."

Sai "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

When they arrived there, all of Sasuke's fan girls were surrounding him but when they saw him holding Sakura's hand, they ran to her. She punched one of them out cold.

Sakura "Who's next?"

The girls all went running away crying.

Sakura "That's what I thought."

So they walked inside the school. The next thing they saw were 2 girls their age walking to them. One had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and the other had long purple-ish hair that wasn't tied.

Naruto "Hey Hinata!"

The one with purple-ish hair blushed.

Hinata "Hey Naruto, Sai, Sasuke."

Sai "Hi Ino."

The blonde smiled wide.

Ino "Hey Sai, Naruto, Sasuke."

The girls then noticed Sakura.

Ino "Who's that?"

Sakura "My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and extended a hand to them.

Hinata "Nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Ino "And mine is Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura "Nice to meet you both."

Sasuke "And don't mess with her, she's my girlfriend."

Sai "And she beat up Sasuke's fan girls."

Ino "No way!"

Naruto "Way! You should have seen it!"

Hinata "Must have been surprising."

Sasuke "It _was_."

Sai "By the way Sakura, Ino's my girlfriend."

Naruto "Yeah, and Hinata's _my_ girlfriend."

Sakura "Cool."

Sai "Now the reason why you and them would connect is because they are also tom boys."

Sakura "Really?"

Hinata and Ino "Yup."

Here's a description of their clothes just so you know.

Ino: white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black baggy jeans, blue running shoes, red leather belt, and a dark purple sweater in hand.

Hinata: a light pink T-shirt with the words love hurts on the back, green army style design baggy knee length shorts, black sneakers, dark green belt, and a black chocker.

Sakura: long blue tube top, baggy black pants, red and black running shoes, red chocker, fishnet T-shirt under tube top, white zip-up sweater.

Sasuke: black T-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, black and white sneakers, navy blue leather belt, silver chained dog tag.

Sai: same as Sasuke except no belt and instead of black T-shirt, black blouse with long sleeves, no tag, and black sneakers.

Naruto: orange T-shirt, blue jeans, blue and black running shoes, blue crystal necklace.

Sai "Well, we gotta go to class before the bell rings."

They started walking to class when they arrived and there was no one. They sat down anyway. They were talking and then the bell rang and everyone was there.

Kakashi "Okay class, in a few minutes, there will be an announcement that will tell us we will be able to go to the festival. Please be careful, I don't want a repeat of last year."

Sakura "What happened last year?"

Ino "Some guy burned down the paper lanterns and got a whole month detention. The damage was so bad it cost a 1000 something."

Sakura "Woah, that's a lot."

Sasuke "Yes it is."

So they kept talking and then they were dismissed.

Sakura "I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Sasuke "It's awesome, tons of stalls for whatever and even food."

Sakura "I can't wait!"

When they arrived there, they were going all over the place.

Naruto and Hinata were at the food stand, Sai and Ino were making their own paper lanterns, and Sasuke and Sakura were at the sweet stand.

Naruto "This is great, hey wonder where our other friends are."

Hinata "Don't know but we gotta introduce them to Sakura."

Naruto "Definitely."

To Sai and Ino…

Ino "I'm making mine with skulls, you?"

Sai "Basket balls."

Ino "Did you do that because it's my favourite sport?"

Sai "Nope. Or did I?"

Ino "Lemme guess, I'll never know?"

Sai "Exactly."

Now to SasuSaku…

Sasuke "This is kinda fun."

Sakura "What?"

Sasuke "To be here with you and spending quality time together."

Sakura "And it's fun to eat candies with you in my company."

Suddenly, they bumped into a few people.

Sasuke "Oh hey guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura "Nice to meet you."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Who did they bump into? Was it a few people? Was it a couple? Who knows? I do! Anyway, I'll update tomorrow! Right now, I'm dead tired! Good night to you all! R+R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay well, here's the 8****th****. I never thought I would have made it this far in such little time. Thank you all for being supportive and criticizing! Without you I would have never got this far! I guess that because of all your reviews I felt really creative. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke "Sakura, this is Shikamaru, this is Neji, this is Tenten, and this is Temari."

Sakura "Nice to meet you all."

Temari "She your girl Sas?"

Sasuke "Yup."

Neji "Way to go man!"

Shikamaru "Great score!"

Sasuke "Thanks."

Temari "I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend."

Tenten "And I'm _Neji's_ girl."

Sakura "Nice to meet you both."

Temari "I see you're another tomboy."

Sakura "Yup."

Tenten "Okay, what would you rather eat, hamburger or salad?"

Sakura "Hamburger _and_ salad. And maybe a large fry and a medium coke too."

Tenten "Woah, this girl's got an appetite. Hey guys, she's definitely not your regular tomboy."

Neji "Is that so?"

Tenten "Yup. When we asked her the food question, she said, well why don't you tell em what you said?"

Sakura "Hamburger, make that cheese burger, and a salad, with a large fry and a medium coke. I mean, large poutine and medium coke."

Shikamaru "Sweet, hey we gotta tell this to the others. Did ya meet em already?"

Sasuke "Yup, we were hanging out with Sai and Naruto the whole week."

Sakura "And I just met their girlfriends this morning."

Temari and Tenten "Come on, let's go get them!"

They dragged Sakura, waiting for the guys to catch up.

Temari "Hey guys!"

Sai "Hey Tema, what's new?"

Ino "Hey hey!"

Sakura "Hello again."

Naruto "What's the whole commotion about?"

Hnata "Oh hello."

Sakura "Hey."

Temari "Tell them what you said about the food."

Sakura "Cheeseburger, double stack, large poutine, medium coke, and a big salad."

Sai "That doesn't surprise me."

Naruto "Me neither."

Tenten "Why not?"

Sasuke "The girls, Rin and Sakura, made breakfast and the leftovers were big enough to be a feast for a king and they ate it all, _after _having eaten 3 times more then us, including Itachi."

Girls "Holy shit!"

Sakura was smiling proudly.

Sasuke "And then we went to the movies and she ate most of the snacks and then she ate 2 chicken burgers, a large fry, a medium iced tea, and she didn't get sick."

Hinata "How do you that?"

Sakura "No idea."

Tenten "Praise the almighty god."

Sakura "You don't have to you know."

Temari "Oh but we must."

Sakura "Fine, if you say so."

So the girls started talking about all kinds of things while the boys just followed them while sometimes talking about whatever. They stopped at a few stalls and did a few things, ate a few, and then left.

Sakura "I don't like that one."

Temari "Oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid?"

Sakura "No, it's just that I don't feel comfortable around fish."

Temari "Afraid that if you bring it home your cats gonna eat it?"

Sakura "No that's not it."

Tenten "Then what is it?"

Sakura "Just that fish remind me of Sasuke's cats."

Hinata "Isn't that a good thing?"

Sakura "No. They used to love fish, but they're dead now."

Ino "Oh, I'm sorry."

Sakura "Thanks, it's just that I got very attached to them because I got em for him a long time ago. I gave it to Itachi and told him to tell Sasuke that it came from a pound or something like that, but they were actually _my _cats that I had before. They followed me everywhere. I miss em."

Ino "Well don't worry, I'm sure they're in a better place."

Sakura "Yeah, I'm sure too."

She smiled but inside she was crying her heart out.

Sakura "Let's go there!"

She pointed to a paper lantern stand.

Hinata "Ooh, yeah, let's go!"

They all made a paper lantern. They all had black and skulls on them, but they were all different as well.

Sakura "Mine is black and red with skull and cross bone with cat ears and a tail."

Hinata "Mine are dead butterflies with a purple background and on the butterflies are skulls."

Tenten "Mine has a kunai going through a skull and blood dripping with a black background."

Temari "Mine has a white fan with 3 skull and cross bone with a midnight blue background."

Ino "Mine has basket balls and a skull on them and the background is a blood red."

The guys all sweat dropped at their girlfriends lanterns.

Sakura "Let's see, who has the best?"

Ino "Sai has the best. I tried it out before, and it was awesome."

Hinata "Naruto's the best, it's bigger then Sai's."

Sakura "Well I don't know, because I don't think Sasuke even has one."

Temari "Well Shika's is the best, it's colourful."

Tenten "Neji's is the best, it has the best everything."

Because the guys are guys, they thought it had something to do with their, you know.

Sasuke "Hey! I have one!"

Sakura "Where is it?"

Sasuke "You know where it is!"

Sakura "Well no, I don't."

Sasuke came closer to her.

Sasuke "I'm a guy aren't I?"

Sakura "Oh my god! We're talking about the lanterns!"

Guys "Oh. Oh! Shit."

The girls looked at Sakura with a weird expression.

Sakura "They thought we were talking about who's best (whisper) in bed (whisper)."

The girls turned red. They then burst out laughing.

Temari "Poor poor suckers."

Tenten "I can't believe they thought about that!"

Ino "They're guys aren't they?"

Hinata "They are!"

It made the guys angrier and the girls laugh harder until they couldn't breathe. The guys got up.

Sai "You have 5 seconds to start running."

They started the countdown and the girls started running.

When the guys caught up with them, the girls were in the girls bathroom.

Sakura "So, you coming to get us boys?"

Sasuke "Shit."

Ino "Hey, this reminds me of a movie."

Sakura "Which one?"

Ino "I don't remember the name."

Hinata "Oh well, do you remember what it's about?"

Ino "Nope. Just remember it being about these girls that are trapped somewhere by their maniac boyfriends that want to kill them and in the end the girls kill the guys."

By the way, that movie does not exist, but some parts that she says exist in a movie. I can't remember the name though.

Sakura "Girl power!"

Hinata "You can say that again!"

So the girls started walking out of the bathroom and the guys followed with perverted thoughts of how to punish their girls. They smirked at their ideas. Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating the end of the school day.

Sakura "You guys coming back tomorrow?"

Girls "Yup."

Guys "Sure."

Sakura "Okay. I can't wait!"

Hinata "We've got tons of things to tell you."

Sakura "And I've got a million things to tell you, and more."

They all smiled, the girls that is, and then left.

Sakura "I had such a great time today. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Sasuke "Me neither."

**A/N: Well? Was it good? Was it okay? Was it bad? Was it horrible? I sure hope it wasn't, but hey, you're the public, and you're the ones that are reading it and enjoying it. I hope. Thank you all my public! I love you all! R+R!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 9 finally up! Yay! Okay, I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. Without you guys I would have lost interest in writing but you guys give me inspiration. Thank you.

Sakura-Neko

Chapter 9

**Sasuke and Sakura were eating dinner at the restaurant since Itachi and his girlfriend were eating at the house.**

**Sakura "Thanks for supper."**

**Sasuke "No problem."**

**Sakura "So where do we go now?"**

**They had packed their bags with clothes and spares to sleepover at someone's house because they didn't want to hear Itachi and Rin.**

**Sasuke "Well I was thinking we could go to Sai's house. What do you think?"**

**Sakura "Good idea."**

**So they paid and left. At Sai's house…**

**Sai "Hey, what's up you guys?"**

**Sakura "Can we stay over?"**

**Sai "Why?"**

**Sasuke "Itachi, Rin, alone, no parents, porn movies, you figure it out."**

**Sai "Ah, I see."**

**Sakura "So?"**

**Sai "Sure, come on in. I'm sure you guys would do the same for me anyway."**

**Sakura "**_**I**_** would, that's for sure."**

**Sai "I wouldn't doubt it."**

**They came in and he closed the door.**

**Sai "Oh, I forgot to tell you-"**

**Naruto suddenly jumped out of nowhere and right in front of them.**

**Naruto "Hey guys!"**

**Sai "Yeah, that."**

**Sakura "Wow, deja vue totally."**

**Sasuke "Yeah, hey how do you know that?"**

**Sakura "Always knew it."**

**Sasuke "Uhuh. Okay, whatever."**

**Sakura "Wait, first it was at Sasuke's, then Sai's, and next it will be, at Naruto's?"**

**Naruto "Yeah, that would be a great idea!"**

**Sakura "Wouldn't it!"**

**Naruto "Yeah wouldn't it!"**

**Sasuke "They are so much alike."**

**Sai "Yeah, except for the fact that Naruto's symbol is a fox and she's a cat. I bet her sign is a cat as well."**

**Sasuke "Yeah, she was born in that year."**

**Sakura "Huh, what?"**

**Sai "Nothing."**

**Naruto "Hey Saukra! You gotta check this out! He has an xbox, a play station 2, a PSP, a Nintendo, a Nintendo DS, a play station, a play station 3, a PSX, and a game cube!"**

**Sakura "Sweet!"**

**He grabbed her arm and ran to the living room while dragging her along.**

**Sai "Oh god."**

**Sasuke "You can say **_**that**_** again."**

**Sakura and Naruto were playing a race car game and Sakura was winning.**

**Sakura "Yes! Oh yeah! In your face!"**

**Naruto "This remote must be full of defects! I keep losing!"**

**Sakura "Yup, and that's 12 nothing me."**

**Naruto "Hey Sai, come play versus her, I can't do it anymore."**

**Sai "Sure."**

**Sakura "Who's better?"**

**Sai "Well, now it's Naruto dead last, you next, then me, and Sasuke the undefeated champion."**

**Sakura "Well, we shall see who wins all 12 times."**

**They chose another car racing game and Sakura won all of them.**

**Sakura "Oh yeah! Uhuh! I win! Boo you!"**

**Sai "Fine. Sasuke, you take over."**

**Sasuke "Sure. I bet ya I'll win anyway."**

**Sakura "We shall see."**

**Sasuke "Yes we shall."**

**So they chose another race car game that only Sasuke knew how to play. The others always lost on it.**

**Sakura "Piece of cake."**

**Sasuke "Let's see if you still think that after I beat your ass 12 times."**

**Sakura "I will, because you won't."**

**So they were playing and Sakura was winning. She had won all of them and everyone but her was shocked out of words.**

**Sasuke "I, I lost!"**

**Sakura "I won! All 12 times! Haha! You can kiss my ass!"**

**Sasuke "Don't mind if I do."**

**Sakura "Ew get away!"**

**Sasuke "I was just joking!"**

**Sakura "I know."**

**She smiled sweetly.**

**Naruto "Finally! Someone to beat Sasuke-bastard!"**

**Sakura "Never knew you were called that Sas-Gay!"**

**Naruto "Totally beats mine!"**

**They fist pounded.**

**Sakura "So, you gonna use that one Naru?"**

**Naruto "Yup. Is it okay?"**

**Sakura "Yup."**

**Naruto "Cool."**

**Sasuke "You idiots done with calling me names?"**

**Sakura "Yes we are Sasugay."**

**Sasuke "What up with the Sasu and then gay?"**

**Sakura "Well I find it easier to say every letter in your name. And did you know that U-K-E meant gay? So I call you Sasugay because that's what your name means."**

**Sasuke "Actually, Sasuke means samurai warrior."**

**Sakura "Yeah but uke means gay."**

**Sasuke "Whatever."**

**Sakura "And my name means cherry blossom. You can't make fun of that."**

**Sasuke "I, no you can't."**

**Sakura "Ha. Told ya."**

**Sasuke "Okay well now that you're acting like Naruto, who will you act like next?"**

**Sakura "Sai. You're last because I see you every day. Heck I live with you."**

**Sasuke "I understand."**

**Sakura "Thank you Sasuke."**

**Sai "So, did you guys have supper?"**

**Sakura "Yup, why?"**

**Sai "Just curious. Me and Naruto had supper with my family before they went on another business trip. This house is basically just for me because they're always away."**

**Sasuke "Same here."**

**Naruto "Me too."**

**Sai "I'm glad though. They are always after me when they're there."**

**Sasuke "Yeah they're always after me and Iachi too."**

**Naruto "Yeah my parents are after me as well."**

**Sakura "You shouldn't talk like that. You should be lucky to have parents. At least you have some."**

**Sasuke "Come on Sakura, there was nothing you could have done. They were getting old."**

**Sakura "They weren't very old. They just died because of the stupid cat bodies."**

**Sasuke "It's okay. As long as you're okay it'll be fine."**

**Sakura "It won't! My parents are dead and it's all because of me! Because I didn't tell them how they could turn back to normal and be humans again!"**

**She was crying in his arms and he was trying to comfort her.**

**Sasuke "Think of it this way. Better them because they're older then you because you're younger. You can continue their legacy."**

**Sakura "True."**

**Sasuke "Ya see? It's all gonna be okay."**

**Sakura wiped her tears away.**

**Sakura "Thanks."**

**Sasuke "No problem."**

**Naruto "I hate to see you cry Sakura."**

**Sai "Yeah me too. Makes me feel weird inside."**

**Sakura "Thanks you guys. I'm gonna be okay."**

**Naruto "You better be."**

**Sakura "I am."**

**Sai "Well, now that that's done, is anyone hungry?"**

**Sasuke "A little."**

**Sakura and Naruto "Yes."**

**Sai "Okay, who's up for nachos?"**

**Sakura and Naruto "I am!"**

**Sasuke "Sure."**

**Sai "Sure thing."**

**So he went into the kitchen and went to make them.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm done. I lost all my inspiration. Any ideas? Tell me and I might write them! Okay, Bye! Hope ya enjoyed! R+R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/U: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long! I've been writing stuff and couldn't access internet for 3 weeks cause I was on vacation. Anyway, the show must go on!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 10**

Sai had finished making nachos and everyone was eating them. Naruto and Sakura were eating them while playing a video game and Sai and Sasuke were watching them play.

Sakura "Oh yeah! I beat you again! Hand over the money!"

Sasuke "You guys should really stop betting on this since you both know that Sakura's gonna win."

Naruto "And you should really stop talking and realize that I'll never ever take your advice."

Sasuke glared at him and then focused his attention on the screen.

Sakura "Hey, I know, why don't we play a boxing game. I'm tired of playing a race game with you since you always constantly lose."

Naruto "Fine."

And so they were boxing. By the end of their, probably 18th match, they decided to call it a day and went to sleep.

Sakura woke up at midnight and since she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to go out on the balcony in the back to get some fresh air.

Sakura 'It's so nice out here.'

She then sneezed and her tail and ears popped out.

Sakura 'Darn it. Oh well, I like this nice breeze.'

She then heard footsteps in back of her and turned around to find Sasuke.

Sasuke "Hey."

Sakura "Hey."

Sasuke "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

Sakura "Yup. I also needed some fresh air. It was getting too stuffy in there."

Sasuke "Yeah I know."

So then he stood next to her and they both looked at the stars. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

Sasuke "I see your ears popped out."

Sakura "Yeah, I got cold and sneezed."

Sasuke "You should get back inside where it's warmer."

Sakura "Okay, but I just wanna look at the stars a little longer."

Sasuke "Sure."

And then he went inside. She was looking at the stars a little longer and then went inside. She went in the room, made her self sneeze twice, got dressed and then went back to bed.

Sakura woke up first and made her way to the kitchen. Once in she read the clock.

Sakura ' The perfect time to start a perfect day!'

She then started making breakfast. After breakfast was made, she went to wake everyone up.

Sakura 'Oh I know just the way to wake them up.'

Insert evil smirk here(_) and insert evil laughter here(_). So she went up the stairs quietly and entered the room just as quietly and then walked up to their beds. Sai was first. She turned into a cat and then cuddled up to his face and started licking his ear and then stuffed a pillow in his face and quickly turned back into a girl.

Sai "What the-!"

Sakura "Shh, don't wake the others. Breakfast is ready, go eat."

And so he got up and left. She then walked to Naruto's bed and started mumbling words into his ear.

Sakura "I am the cotton candy man, and I am going to eat you. I will devour your stomach, and then your toes."

It made him shudder and then she stuffed a pillow in his face.

Naruto "What the-!"

Sakura "Shh, don't wake him up, go eat breakfast."

And he went to eat breakfast. Finally was Sasuke's turn. She turned into a cat and jumped onto his bed. As soon as she did so she went onto his chest and when he wrapped his arms around her she turned into a human and just snuggled against him. Sasuke felt a sudden weight on him and opened his eyes to see Sakura right on top of him.

Sasuke "S-Sakura, when did you-?"

Sakura "Just now. Breakfast is ready and served. Let's go before it gets cold. I don't like doing things for nothing."

And with that, she got off of him and went to the kitchen. She sat down in front of Naruto and waited for Sasuke to sit next to her. Sasuke would sit on her left in front of Sai. When Sasuke came down, he sat next to her and started eating.

Sakura "I'm so gonna beat you at video games Naruto."

Naruto "Wanna bet?"

Sakura "Sure. I never mind getting extra cash, especially when I don't have to work for it. That's just easy money, and you and I both know it."

Naruto "Ha! Very funny."

Sakura "You won't be laughing when I kick your ass in boxing."

And then they finished eating. When they were done, Sakura cleaned the dishes and they got dressed.

Sakura "So, where to now?"

Sasuke "The bus stop."

Sakura "I thought we could walk to school. It's such a beautiful day today!"

Sai "Sure, why not?"

Naruto "Sounds like fun."

Sasuke "Okay."

And so they walked to school. Once there, they saw their other friends and walked up to them. The guys were just talking casually, walking behind the girls, and the girls were planning their current and following month. This is basically the theme of guys' conversation: Girls (their girlfriends), sports, school, kicking ass in subjects, video games, and books. Books= porn (basically). The theme for the girls: Boys (their boyfriends), shopping, school, clothes, cheerleaders *shiver*, girly girls *double shiver*, hanging out, cell phones, pictures, pranks, food, beating the guys in videogames, taking inappropriate pictures of the guys while they sleep and then laugh about it, favourite fruits, horror movies, comedy movies, books, and last but definitely not least, picking on their guy friends.

Sakura "Hey, I think we should head to class before the guys get there or the bell rings."

Hinata "And maybe we should push them somewhere to make them late."

Ino "You're a genius Hina."

Tenten "Yeah, and maybe we should take a picture of them and make it look _totally_ gay!"

Temari "You're so evil Ten. I love that about you."

Tenten "I know you do."

Hinata "Okay, let's do it."

They turned around and stopped and the guys almost bumped into them.

Sai "What's up?"

Naruto "Why'd you stop?"

Sakura "Well we decided that, oh my god! Look over there!"

She pointed to the wall in back of the guys and as soon as they turned around the girls shoved them into a broom cupboard and they all took a picture before closing the door, and blocking it with a broom.

Sakura "Well that was fun, now to get a janitor and hurry the hell up."

Hinata "Aw, but why do we need to let them out so soon?"

Sakura "Because we need to-"

Ino "Because we need them to be late for class, not absent the whole day."

Hinata "Oh. Okay."

And so they went to find a janitor and then showed him the cupboard and then left before the bell rang and once the guys were out they ran like hell to class and halfway there the bell rang. Inside the class the girls were having fits of uncontrollable laughter. The guys arrived 5 minutes after the bell and each got a detention and then the girls couldn't handle it anymore and just burst out laughing.

Sakura "Ha ha suckers!"

Hinata "That's gonna go on your permanent records!"

Ino "Yeah! So ha ha ha!"

And they kept laughing until the guys took their seats really close to them. At the end of the day, the girls quickly got out of the class before the guys could do anything. They all headed home and when Sakura got there, she found Itachi on the phone looking really worried. As he hung up, Sasuke came in.

Itachi "Guys, we have to talk."

**A/U: Okay, I know the ending wasn't as great s it could have been, but I've been lacking inspiration! I need you guys to keep reviewing! I'm getting more ideas, but I'm not at my peek right now. I think my peek of inspiration was when I started it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R+R Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/U: Hey guys! I'm gonna be making tons of these from now on! So brace yourselves, for my almighty power of, writing stories! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 11**

When both Sasuke and Sakura were seated and paying full attention to Itachi with slight worry, he continued.

Itachi "I just got a call from mom and dad. They're doing fine and hope we did good in our schoolwork, but that's not the point. The point to all this is that they're coming back, tomorrow, at around 6."

Sasuke "Shit!"

Sakura "What are we going to do?"

She looked at both Itachi and Sasuke who were both standing up and pacing.

Sasuke "Um, we tell mom that you're a new student and that since your parents died not too long ago you needed to live at someone's house, so we took you in."

Itachi "Oh sure, that sounds believable, but what if they get suspicious and start asking more questions then necessary? What if they don't believe it?"

Sasuke "How can they not believe it? It's the complete truth almost."

Itachi "May be so, but since when do you have a girlfriend? And since when do you talk to new students?"

Sasuke "Point taken. I'll just say that she was our long lost friend from when we were younger. We never spoke about her because she didn't want us to."

Itachi "What if they ask why they never saw her at school?"

Sakura "I got an answer to that one. How about you say that I would never stick around long and would leave school immediately and never participated in anything, and my hair used to be brown like Tenten's."

Itachi "Sounds believable enough. Looks like we got ourselves a plan."

Sasuke "Yup, looks like so. Smart thinking Sakura, that was pretty smart."

Sakura "Are you saying I'm dumb?"

Sasuke "Uh, n-no. I never said that."

Sakura "You didn't have to."

Sasuke "Um, w-what do you mean?"

Sakura "It was obvious in what you said. For that, I'm gonna lock you into a broom cupboard again."

Sasuke "Oh yeah, now I remember why I was so pissed at you before. Now I'm gonna punish you for doing that."

Sakura "What are you gonna do to me huh?"

Sasuke "Oh nothing, nothing much really."

Sakura "Then why are you smirking?"

Sasuke "Why are you so nosy?"

Sakura "Answer my question."

Sasuke "I'm smirking because I feel like it. Now answer mine."

Sakura "Cause I feel like it."

Sasuke "Well then, you better run, and fast at that, cause I'm not going easy on you."

And with that, she was gone in a flash.

Itachi "Ah, young love, it's always the same between you 2. Go get her before she embarrasses you more."

Sasuke sprinted off as soon as Itachi finished talking. He found her in the bathroom washing her face with cold water. Well it looked more like she was just overheated and she desperately tried to cool down by splashing ice-cold water all over her face.

Sasuke "What are you doing?"

Sakura "I just got really tired so I'm waking myself up."

Sasuke "Ah. But you know, I still need to punish you."

He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Sakura "Whatever, just wait until I'm fully awake."

He sat down at the entrance of the bathroom. By the way, did I mention it was the one in his room? Did I ever say he even had one in his bedroom? Well, if I didn't, it was in his room and he had a bathroom in his room. Anyway, so she had just finished and he got up. She saw past him that the bedroom door was closed, and probably locked too.

Sakura 'Oh great, this is just great.'

**Sakura "Well at least you know he won't rape you."**

Sakura 'You're not helping you know?'

**Sakura "I know. I did that on purpose."**

Sakura mentally glared at her inner while on the outside she didn't notice how dangerously close Sasuke had gotten to her face. The thing that brought her back from her thoughts were his breath reaching her lips and the slight brush of his lips against hers.

Sakura "Sasuke, w-what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. With the bathroom door closed and locked as well, the chance of her escaping was probably not even a 2% chance. Her face was more red than a tomato and a beet combined. She noticed he had somehow pinned her to the wall and her wrists were pinned on top of her head while he kissed her very, very passionately. She finally decided on giving in. She was enjoying it after all. When he felt her relax, he let go of her wrists and wrapped them around her waist and she put hers around his neck. It was becoming really heated when they heard a knock at the door and Itachi's voice ruining the moment from the other side of the door.

Itachi "Hey guys, dinner's ready. And I know you're both there cause the door's locked. Sakura, I'm sorry if Sasuke tried to rape you. I'll reprimand him soon."

Sasuke 'Shit! I should have locked the bedroom door before coming into the bathroom. Crap.'

And so he let go of Sakura and opened the door to reveal a smirking Itachi.

Sakura "Don't worry Itachi, I had things under control. He didn't try to rape me. He's too nice to rape me when he's not drunk or stoned or himself."

Itachi "Okay, well, supper's ready. Hurry before it gets cold."

Sasuke didn't know whether to say something cocky and prove Sakura wrong or just silently thank her for avoiding one of Itachi's scoldings. He settled for silently thanking her. He didn't want to suffer her wrath for being cocky. So they went downstairs to eat. Itachi had made vegetable soup with chicken fingers and onion rings as a side meal.

Sasuke "Again, the oddest combinations. Why would you mix junk food with something a little more classy like soup, with vegetables in it?"

Itachi "Because I like to mix things up and not do what others expect."

While the boys were talking, Sakura had devoured the soup in a few minutes tops. She also had a few onion rings and chicken tenders and was starting on her 3rd bowl. She was sure that the guys were staring at her with major sweat drops.

Sakura "What? It's really good."

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke.

Itachi "You see Sasuke, she really likes what I make."

Sasuke "I bet you that anything beats cat food, even dog food. So don't get too cocky."

Itachi's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown while Sasuke was smirking his widest smirk yet.

Sakura "Why do you 2 fight over the stupidest things in the world?"

Itachi "Good question. I think we were just born idiots, that's all."

Sakura "That would explain a lot."

This time both of them were really pissed.

Itachi and Sasuke "What Was That!"

Sakura "You heard. You're both complete and total idiots. Unfortunately, that means I like a bunch of idiots. Oh well, I don't care. I'd rather be closer to idiots then snobs and *shiver* girly girls. And did I mention *shiver* cheerleaders?"

They both smirked at her comment. They were happy to know that she hated snobs, cheerleaders and girly girls as much as them. It meant they wouldn't have to deal with a fawning over them with hearts in her eyes type of girl. Basically, SHE WASN'T A FANGIRL! OH YEAH! Sorry, momentary brain party, yeah I'd rather call it that to make it shorter. Anyway, after dinner, there were no leftovers. Sakura did the dishes, put them away after drying them, called her friends, spoke with the girls for an hour, hung up, and then went to bed.

It was around 2 in the morning when Sasuke woke up. He didn't feel Sakura next to him. He looked to his right. He felt something long and furry on his left arm and when he turned, he saw Sakura looking at him with a wide smile. Her ears perked up as high as they would allow and her tail was wrapping around his arm.

Sasuke "What's up?"

Sakura "I have a brother!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped a mile below his upper jaw and his eyes were so wide they looked like they would come out of his head at any moment now.

Sasuke "A brother!"

She nodded her head really fast and you could tell that she was very anxious.

Sasuke "H-how is that p-possible?"

**A/U: Sorry! I had to cut it there! Please don't hurt me! I was just running out of ideas, and I have to eat anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! R+R! Please write both positive and negative reviews! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N/: Hey guys! I wanna apologize if my story making has been very slow! I was away for 3 weeks and didn't have any internet access. School is about to start for me but I won't let that affect my stories. I'll try and have em up every weekend. Well, Enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura was so excited and hyper, her energy level extremely high. It was going to be hard for her to fall asleep after this.

Sakura "Sasuke, this is my brother."

She put her hands in front of her and in them was a little cat maybe only 2 months old.

Sasuke "How did you find him?"

Sakura "Well, I found this cat hanging around where mom and dad where buried and found this cat hanging there. I asked him what he was doing here and he said that he was mourning over his parents' death. I told him that those were my parents and he told me that he was my brother."

Sasuke "How do you know he's your brother?"

Sakura "Because of this."

She grabbed some dust from under the bed, threw it in his face, he sneezed, and became a human.

Sasuke "Holy crap!"

Sakura "Shhh! Don't wake up Itachi! Or Seiko!"

Sasuke "Who's Seiko?"

Sakura "My precious little brother."

Sasuke "Is that what you named him?"

Sakura "Nope, that's what my parents named him."

She had a really bright smile while her eyes were closed and her head cocked to the side. In her arms was the bundle of joy from her parents that had red hair and her eyes. The baby had fallen asleep in her arms right after being turned into a human. Sakura was so happy, she almost looked like its mother.

Sasuke "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

Sakura "Well, I'm gonna keep him. Why, you want me to throw him out on the streets?"

Sasuke "Well, no."

Sakura "Exactly. Oh, and by the way, can I be the one explaining the story to your parents? I'm gonna know when to add little Seiko here."

Sasuke "Um, sure you can."

Sakura leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura "I know you would understand."

She then got up again and put him on a little bed that came out of nowhere.

Sasuke "Um, where-?"

Sakura "I built it a while ago. By the way, I found him at midnight."

Sasuke "Ah, I see. Now would you come to bed? It's 2:30 in the morning."

Sakura huffed and walked closer to him.

Sakura "Fine. I'll come to sleep."

Sasuke "You better, before I bring your sorry ass on this bed for you."

She giggled at his interesting comment, and thoughts of how he would have accomplished it started flooding her mind with vivid images, none of them she would mind at all. None of them were perverted just so you know.

Sakura "Sorry if I woke you up, I was just really excited to tell you."

Sasuke "It's fine. I would have woke up to go to the bathroom anyway."

Sakura "Reaaly? Or are you just saying that not to make me feel bad?"

Sasuke "I'm just telling you that so you won't feel bad about waking me up."

Sakura "I knew it. But it worked nonetheless. And thanks for saying it."

Sasuke "You are very welcome."

And with that, they went back to sleep.

I tachi woke up to the sound of crying coming from the kitchen. He heard the microwave beep, announcing everyone that whatever was in it was ready and heated, and then he heard the cries cease. He was ever so curious as to what it was and decided to go investigate. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed a very tired Sakura holding a baby human with red hair and its eyes open wide to reveal eyes the same color as hers.

Itachi "What's going on?"

Sakura "Oh, hey Itachi. Let me tell you this, if you're planning on having kids with your girlfriend, be ready to face the long and tiring nights when baby cries because he or she is hungry or needs to be changed."

Itachi "What?"

Sakura "I'm saying that me and Sasuke have been taking care of Seiko all night. By the way, this is my 5 month old brother."

Itachi "How?"

Sakura "At midnight last night, I found him mourning for mom and dad and then he told me he was my brother."

Itachi "He could talk?"

Sakura "As a cat, yes. As a human, no."

Itachi "I see, what about Sasuke? Where is he?"

Sakura "He's still sleeping. He needs to sleep because he woke up too many times last night."

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps and then Sasuke was at the entrance of the kitchen.

Sakura "Hey Sasuke, what are you doing up?"

Sasuke "I felt like getting up. Anyway-yawn-we need to go to school."

As soon as he sat at the table, he fell asleep. Itachi was looking at them and saw they were in the poorest of conditions and made up his mind, they were to stay here to catch up on sleep.

Itachi "Um, hey guys?"

Sasuke was snoring and Sakura looked up at him about to fall asleep standing up.

Itachi "Tell Sasuke when he wakes up that you guys are staying here to catch up on your sleep. I'll call you both in sick."

Sakura nodded her head once slowly but very short and then walked to put away the empty bottle and headed up the stairs to put Seiko in his little bed. Once she was done, she went back downstairs to get Sasuke to bed.

Itachi "Hey Sakura, I'm gonna come with you to bring Seiko in my room so he won't wake the both of you."

Sakura "Oh, okay. Thanks Itachi, good night."

So Itachi followed them and brought Seiko into his room and left the 2 to sleep.

4 hours later, Sakura woke up. She was feeling fine and energetic, so she went downstairs. She saw a note on the fridge, and read it out loud.

Sakura "Dear Sakura, I'm writing this to you because I know that you're gonna be the first to wake up and see this. I left for a walk with Seiko at 12:15. Please check on Sasuke and make sure he rests. Me and Seiko are going to be out until maybe 7 this evening. Sorry but I have errands to run and didn't want to bother you with Seiko. I will see you later tonight, Itachi."

Sasuke "So that's where he is huh?"

Sakura turned around a little startled to see Sasuke standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Sakura "Yeah, seems as so."

Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table.

Sasuke "So what do you feel like doing?"

Sakura "I don't know, you?"

She turned to look at the time and saw that it was 12:30.

Sasuke smirked directly at her and she knew that that wasn't a good sign.

Sasuke "Oh, you know exactly what I feel like doing."

And he got closer to her. She ran to the entrance to go up the stairs and to the room and once she did, she calmed down. Her fatal mistake, she forgot to lock the door when she ran inside. She heard the door open slowly and she slowly turned around and once fully turned around, she was face to face to Sasuke. He was smirking at her.

Sasuke "Don't worry, I locked the door."

Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open too so he kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. They were on the bed and Sasuke was on top of her. As they were making out, they heard a knock at the door. Sasuke growled.

Sasuke "I am _not _getting interrupted again!"

He kept kissing her until he heard someone shouting. And that someone, was Naruto.

Naruto "SASUKE, SAKURA! ITACHI GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT AND IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION! ALONG WITH A LITTLE BABY BOY!"

Sakura and Sasuke's hearts sunk and they ran out of the room.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it! I hope it wasn't too shocking. Anyway, poor Sasuke for being constantly interrupted, and poor Itachi and Seiko for being in such bad condition. Hope you Enjoyed it! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you haven't waited too long! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter13**

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news from the doctor. The doctor suddenly burst through the doors with a worried expression on his face.

Doctor "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke "Yes, I am. How are they?"

Doctor "Well, Itachi seems to be dealing fairly well with just a broken arm and a fracture to his left elbow."

Sakura "And Seiko?"

Doctor "Well, see, Seiko barely took any damage, but being just a baby, he took it fairly gravely."

Sakura "W-what do you mean?"

Doctor "I don't know how to put this but, he suffered head trauma, and the impact was fairly harsh to the back side of his brain. He might be paralysed for life."

Her eyes grew wide.

Sakura "What! This can't be! I can't lose my only family member!"

Doctor "I'm sorry, but there could be worse."

Sakura "Example?"

Doctor "Since the child is not even half a year yet, he was not able to absorb the small impact from his side compared to the big impact Itachi took, whom is doing fairly well. Unfortunately, being paralysed for the rest of his life would be one of the luckiest things for this child. Even luckier would be that for the rest of his life he would be autistic. Worst case scenario would be that he would only have a few days to live. But that is going to an extreme, even for _this_ little guy. I believe that he might be paralysed. That is the most possible."

Sakura "So what are the dangers of him being paralysed for life?"

Doctor "Well, being only a child, he would have o be kept alive on a machine, since everything else wouldn't be able to function. He would have to stay in the hospital his entire life."

She gasped and her eyes went wide.

Doctor "I'm sorry, but there's nothing much we can do for the boy."

And with that, he went back in the room, leaving her to sob in Naruto's arms while Sai and Sasuke tried to comfort her with words and Naruto by rubbing her back. While the boys were trying to comfort her, they were trying to figure out how this whole mess happened in the first place.

Sasuke "Shhh, it'll be all okay. You'll see. I bet you that they're trying their best as we speak."

Sai "Yeah, and I betcha that by a few weeks, he'll be ready to leave the hospital and be as good as new!"

Sakura just sobbed harder at her friends' words, since she knew they were trying to convince themselves of this as much as her. When they arrived home, Sakura ran up to her room, well technically hers and Sasuke's room, and shut the door with a slam. The guys were left in the entrance feeling sad.

Sasuke "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Naruto "Nah, you should stay here and watch over her, and maybe in case if Itachi needs your help to get home."

Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke "Yeah. Bye guys, see ya whenever."

Sai "We'll give you guys the work needed to be done. Bye!"

And with that, both guys were gone. Sasuke went upstairs to their room and went on the bed to try and make Sakura stop crying. When he tried to touch her she only moved away from him. Finally he managed to get her to calm down a little and she was holding onto him very tightly.

Sasuke "It's okay, they're gonna be fine. Trust me."

Sakura "No they're not! And anyway, how are your parents gonna react when they hear this! They're coming tonight!"

Sasuke hadn't thought of that. He sat there frozen while trying to think of what to do. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in his head and he knew what to explain to his parents. After a few hours, his parents came home and had obviously learned the news since his mom was sobbing and his father was quite grim looking and looked quite sad as well.

Mikoto "Oh I can't believe my baby and a little baby got into an accident!"

Sasuke "Yeah, the baby's name is Seiko by the way. Sakura's his sister."

Mikoto "Who?"

Sasuke "Sakura. Her parents have died and her brother, Seiko, is the only family she has left. Sakura's upstairs, crying her eyes out. She's been living with us for a while now. She's a transfer student and since she's in all my classes, I decided that we should help her and take her in. She's sharing my room with me."

Mikoto "Sasuke, you are the sweetest boy went you want to be. That was so kind of you. Itachi would be proud."

Sasuke "Itachi also agreed. She kind of came after you guys left."

Fugaku "No matter, she can stay. But for right now, we need to stay here for Itachi."

Sasuke "Will you have any trips to go on?"

Mikoto "Yes, but we thought we should cancel them all until Itachi was well."

Sasuke "No, you shouldn't. I could take care of them myself. Don't cancel any of them."

Mikoto "No, we couldn't impose that on you boys."

Sasuke "No, I insist. Besides, you need a break from all the stress and sadness of knowing Itachi is in the hospital."

Mikoto "You sure kiddo?"

Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto "Okay. Then I'll go to my room right now."

Sasuke "Me too."

So they went up the stairs and they stopped at Sasuke's room first.

Sasuke "Hey Sakura? Can I come in?"

Sakura "Yeah."

She sniffed. They went in and Mikoto saw her and sat down next to her.

Mikoto "Don't feel bad Sakura, it'll all be okay."

Sakura "But the doctor said Seiko might not survive!"

Mikoto hugged Sakura and brought her on her lap.

Mikoto "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Sakura kept sobbing in Mikoto's arms who was rubbing her back gently while humming a soft and low tune to try to calm her. After a while, Sakura calmed down and fell asleep in Mikoto's arms. That's when Mikoto noticed that Sakura had the same eyes, hair color, name and chocker as their cat.

Mikoto "Sasuke, where are the cats?"

Sasuke "Uh, well, you see, they died."

Mikoto "No, Sakura couldn't have died. She was much too young. What about her mother who was pregnant?"

Sasuke "What?"

Mikoto "She was pregnant. She was having a child and before we left she _had_ that child. A baby boy we named Seiko. Strange coincidence huh?"

Sasuke "Y-yeah, really strange."

Mikoto "It's almost as if, _Sakura_ has turned into a human, and Seiko too. Almost as if when she sneezed, she transformed."

Sasuke "Uh, yeah! What are the chances of _that_ happening!"

Mikoto "You can't fool me. I know exactly what happened to her parents. They were our best friends and then one day, they sneezed and then somehow turned into cats. We kept them as our own and tried to get them back. To normal that is."

Sasuke was shocked to discover that his parents already knew. He was shocked out of his mind when his eyes turned towards Sakura, who was slowly awakening.

Sakura "So, you knew this whole time?"

Mikoto "You heard?"

Sakura "Yeah, I kinda did."

If this were any regular time, they would have all laughed a little, but this was no time to joke around.

Mikoto "Anyway, I'll leave you 2 be. We must go visit Itachi at the hospital, and don't worry, no school for you guys tomorrow."

And with that, she left them there to their own thoughts and each other's company.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it but, I hope it was long enough! Love you guys! R+R Please! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's a little late, but I had so much stuff to do this weekend. Also, I just wanna mention, there won't be any deaths. There might be later, but I still don't know. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Sakura-Neko**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_Sasuke was asleep on the bed while Sakura was still trying her best to stay awake, just in case if his parents came home and told them good news or bad news or if they came back with either one or both their siblings. Just as she was about to go to sleep, the door opened to reveal Mikoto._

_Mikoto "Sakura? I know you're awake."_

_Sakura sat up slowly and looked at Mikoto._

_Sakura "What is it?"_

_Mikoto "Well, I have good and bad news. The good news is, They have both well recovered. The bad news is that they will have to stay for a week or 2. But that's about it."_

_Sakura's eyes went wide. She jumped in the air and gave Mikoto a great big hug._

_Sakura "Really!"_

_Mikoto "Yes really, but now you must go to bed. You're still not going to school tomorrow. Seiko has a bit of brain damage, so they're going to have to keep him for at least 2 weeks. Itachi fully recovered, so he will be out in 2 weeks tops."_

_Sakura "Should we wake Sasuke and tell him!"_

_Mikoto "No, let him sleep. You should too. Good night. Sleep tight."_

_And with that, she left the room. Sakura was really happy and excited, but when head touched the pillow, she fell asleep._

_Sakura woke up at around 9, 6 hours after she fell asleep. It means she fell asleep at 3 in the morning. Sasuke wasn't next to her, and the door was opened. She quietly went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was making fried bologna, eggs, toast, waffles, tea, potatoes, beans, ham, and coffee. Sakura quietly walked behind him while he was putting everything in plates or bowls and when he was done, she made herself known._

_Sakura "Hungry are we?"_

_Sasuke jumped in surprise and turned around, still panting from the scare of his life._

_Sasuke "Uh, yeah, you could say that. I was gonna come get you."_

_Sakura "Where are your parents?"_

_Sasuke "They're at the hospital."_

_Sakura "Any news so far?"_

_Sasuke "No, only that they're doing better."_

_Sakura "That's great to hear. Did Mikoto tell you anything?"_

_Sasuke "Tell me what?"_

_Sakura "Oh, she didn't tell you?"_

_Sasuke "Tell me what_?"

He was getting a little annoyed.

Sakura "Itachi and Seiko have made a full recovery!"

Sasuke's mouth opened until it hit the floor.

Sakura "Seiko suffered from a bit of brain damage, but he's gonna be fine after a few tests and they're gonna keep him for at least 2 weeks!"

Sasuke "What about Itachi!"

Sakura "He's gonna come out in 2 weeks tops! They only need him for a few more things!"

Sasuke "Wow, never thought they would heal so fast."

Sakura "Neither did I! Mikoto said that the doctors thought it was a miracle!"

Sasuke "But what about the brain damage?"

Sakura "They're just gonna do a few more tests and that's it. He's good to go."

Sasuke "Will he develop normally?"

Sakura "I don't know, we'd have to ask."

Sasuke "I'll call mom and dad and ask them to ask."

Sakura "Sure! Sounds like a good idea."

She smiled warmly at him as if she were trying to say 'thank you' through it.

Sasuke "Anyway, let's eat before the food gets cold."

Sakura "Oh! Right, I forgot. Silly me."

They grabbed the dishes and put them on the table and sat down to dig in. After almost 2 hours, they were done eating and the dishes were done. Sakura had left quite a few leftovers in case if his parents hadn't eaten breakfast, which they didn't. Suddenly, the door flew open, to reveal non other then Sasuke's parents.

Sakura "Hi! We have some leftovers in case you wanted some breakfast!"

Mikoto "Oh, how sweet. Sure, we'd love some."

Sasuke "Here, made you guys some coffee."

He poured it into their cups and his dad smiled at him.

Fugaku "Why thank you Sasuke."

He smiled at his dad.

Sasuke "No problem."

So his parents ate and then went back to the hospital and stayed there. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were getting changed into everyday clothes. When they were done, they decided to go out and watch a movie. They watched Piranha. Once they were done, they walked back home.

Sakura "We should have brought Naruto and Sai with us. They would have loved it."

Sasuke "Yeah but they're still in school."

Sakura "They'll be finished in 15 minutes. Wann go see em?"

Sasuke "Uh, sure."

So they left to go to school to catch the bus with Naruto and Sai. When they got there, Sai and Naruto were right at the bus stop and coming in.

Sakura "You guys wanna come over?"

Sai "Sure, but I'm gonna have to do a project later. Here are your assignments."

Naruto "And I have Sasuke's."

Sakura "Thanks."

Sasuke "Oh yeah, thanks."

Naruto "Yeah, I can come over too by the way."

Sakura "Hey, where are the girls?"

Sai "Coming over right now."

He called Ino on her cell.

Naruto "And same with Hinata."

He flipped out his phone and called her too. Right after they were done, they hung up.

Sai "Well, Ino's gonna be at your house in not too long."

Naruto "And Hinata's coming on the bus with Ino. They're gonna be there in not too long."

Sakura "Yay! Oh look! We're here!"

They then got off the bus.

Sakura "I can't wait to see the girls!"

Sasuke "I wonder if mom and dad are home."

Sai "They're still at the hospital?"

Sakura "Probably. We don't know."

They reached the door and just as they were about to open the door, they heard someone yelling their names.

Ino "Hey Sakura!"

Hinata "Hey guys! Over here!"

They turned around and Sakura went running to them. They made a group hug and then started walking to the guys and trapped them in their hug. So then they went inside the house and up to Sasuke's room.

Ino "Hey Sasuke, where are your parents?"

Hinata "Yeah where are they?"

Sasuke "Uh, I don't know."

Ino "Hey how come you guys didn't come to school?"

Sakura "Should we tell them?"

She looked at the guys. They all nodded their heads.

Hinata "What is it?"

Sakura "Just watch and we'll explain later."

She grabbed some dust and then sneezed, which made her ears pop up. The girls were speechless. Then she did it again and she turned into a cat. She sneezed again and quickly grabbed a cover and put it around herself.

Sakura "I'm a cat. My parents died, I have a baby brother whose name is Seiko. Itachi was walking him when they got hit by a car and sre now in the hospital. Itachi fully recovered and will be let go in 2 weeks tops. Seiko suffered brain damage and will be going through tests to make him better and they will let him go in at least 3 weeks. He will develop normally, but he might not understand everything right away. It will take him a fraction of a second more then normal children, but he will be alright."

The girls were still speechless.

Ino "S-so, you're a, c-cat?"

Sakura "Yes."

She nodded once.

Hinata "And you're brother's a cat too?"

Sakura "No. I was actually supposed to be a human, but my parents somehow turned into cats and I was born a cat. I can be cat-like and turn into a cat. I also noticed I have weird cat abilities like I'm able to do a lot of things a cat would be able to do from heights. Like for example, I can do many flips in the air from high above the ground and other stuff like that."

The girls nodded their heads.

Hinata "I understand now."

Ino "Yeah, me too."

Sakura smiled gratefully at them.

Ino "Okay guys, out now! She needs to get dressed."

Sai "What about you girls?"

Ino "We'll help her out with getting ready."

They pushed the guys out of the room and helped Sakura get dressed.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R+R! I will love you forever if you do! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you didn't miss me too much! I hope you enjoyed the other fafnic I'm working on! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 15**

After the girls had helped Sakura get dressed, which was an hour to be exact, they finally came out.

Ino "She's ready!"

Sakura walked out looking very frustrated at Ino while forgetting what she had on.

Sakura "Ino! I'm going to kill you!"

The boys gaped at her outfit with wide eyes almost popping out of their heads and their mouths almost touching the floor.

Guys "Holy Shit!"

Sakura "What!"

Then she remembered, it was _that_ outfit! Ino had forced her into wearing a dress that was very revealing. It was made of black lace that was very see through, it ended right under her butt, and her back was completely revealed. The front of the dress at the top was formed in an o that finished halfway of her boobs to show her cleavage and it went back up to form a sort of tear and a black material, not see through, that went around her neck to form a type of chocker which had a white flower in the front center of it, and the straps were attached to the chocker. Also, around her right upper thigh, all around it were red stars outlined in black. She also had high heels that were black with long, needle heels and to top it all off, she had a fan that was very see through black with red flowers on it. Sakura's face turned red.

Sakura "Don't look at me!"

She tried to cover herself but to no avail. The guys kept staring and the girls just walked away, without Sakura or the guys noticing.

Sakura "Ino! Hinata! Get back here!"

She ran after them but tripped as soon as she took a step.

Sakura "I hate high heels!"

Sai "Um, we better go. Come on Ino, let's go. Bye guys!"

Naruto "Yeah, same here. Hinata, let's go. Bye!"

And so they left Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke "Uh, you okay?"

She nodded her head.

Sakura "Yeah, just pissed at Ino for putting me in this dress. I hate this outfit!"

Sasuke "Um, the tattoos on your thigh are fake right?"

Sakura "Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about it."

She then got back up and forgot what she was in. She then blushed and looked away.

Sasuke "Um, come with me for a sec."

He lead her back into the room.

**Sasuke "You are such a perv, you know that right?"**

Sasuke 'Yup. I do. So does Sakura (insert perverted smirk here).'

**Sasuke "I feel bad for poor Sakura when we're gonna be older."**

Sasuke 'You _should_ be.'

Sakura was still blushing madly still following behind Sasuke. She then sneezed and her cat ears and tail popped up. Sasuke glanced behind him and saw her looking at the floor all red in the face with her tail pulling down on the dress in back of her to hide her ass better and her ears were twitching. He smirked.

Sasuke "Sit on the bed and close your eyes."

She nodded while still looking at the floor and did as she was told. She felt something on her arms, then on her stomach, then on her thighs. Her eyes shot open, wide with shock. She looked down and she blushed even harder.

Sakura "S-Sasuke! What are you _doing_!"

He smirked and looked up from what he was doing.

Sasuke "Making you feel good."

She was so embarrassed by his remark she tried to hide her face. He smirked again.

Sasuke "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You know you like it."

He lifted her face to look at him in the eyes and then he kissed her.

Her eyes widened but slowly closed as she responded to the kiss. He then pulled away.

Sasuke "Wait here a moment."

He went to the bathroom and came back out with something behind his back.

Sasuke "Close your eyes again."

She did as she was told. She then felt something being placed in her hands.

Sasuke "Open your eyes."

She did and looked into her hands and smiled. In her hands, Sasuke had placed a bracelet. It was black and it matched her outfit.

Sasuke "Ino had told me her plan to get you something for your birthday, but she couldn't wait to give it to you. Here's the matching bracelet Ino wanted so badly to give to you."

Sakura "But why is it so slutty?"

Sasuke "Because it's supposed to be a Halloween costume. We got it in your size so it could fit you."

She looked up at him and smiled.

Sakura "It's the thought that counts anyways."

She hugged him and thanked him.

Once they broke apart, they looked at each other and smiled.

Sakura "Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna eat something?"

Sasuke "Um, yeah sure. What do you feel like eating?"

Sakura "I don't know."

Just then, the door burst open revealing Sai and Naruto and the girls.

Sakura "Hey what's up?"

Ino "Sasuke! Your parents just got great news! Itachi is going to be released in a few days and the tests on Seiko are a success and he'll also be released in only a few days!"

The guys smiled and the girls squealed and then they all turned to Sakura who looked like she explode because she was so happy.

Sakura "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

She jumped for joy and they all laughed.

Sakura "I can't wait to see my little Seiko!"

She smiled so brightly.

Sasuke "Hey, you guys wanna go out for supper?"

They all nodded.

Sakura "Uh, ahem?"

They all turned to her.

All "What?"

Sakura "What do you mean what! I'm still in this stupid outfit!"

All "Oh, right."

They laughed nervously.

Sakura "Now get out please, before I kick your asses."

They all got out at her threat. She came out 5 minutes later wearing a purple T-shirt that said in white on the front 'love me' and on the back it said in white 'or die!'. She also had on dark blue baggy jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Oh, and a black jacket.

Sakura "Let's go!"

She then ran downstairs with the rest following. They took the bus to a subway.

Sakura "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

They ordered and Sakura took 2 5 footlong subs with turkey on italien bread. The rest that was in there, whatever you want it to be there. They all just had water bottles to drink. After that, they went back to their right homes.

Sakura "Ah, that was fun. We should do that again soon, and with the others too as well."

Sasuke "Yeah we should."

Sakura "Well now we need to do our homework."

Sasuke "Yeah. I hate homework."

Sakura "Me too. Let's get it over with so we have more free time after that."

Sasuke "Sounds good."

Sakura "Okay, let's get to it then!"

Sasuke "Okay."

So for an hour there was silence minus a few questions like 'do you know what this means?' or 'what's the answer to this question?' or even 'do we even have this class tomorrow?'. After the hour was over…

Sakura "Done!"

Sasuke "Done too!"

Sakura "So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke "Um, how about we go to the park? It's still light outside, and it's only 7 pm."

Sakura "Sure! Let's go!"

So they left to go to the park.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, sucks. Well, inspiration left me about ¾ through it. I need you guys to review so that I could continue my stories! Please help me! R+R! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/U: Hey guys! It's been so long I've written another chapter and I'm sorry! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 16**

Once at the park, They found Temari and Tenten sitting on the swings while talking and Shikamaru and Neji observing them while sitting on a table. On the monkey bars, they spotted Ino and Hinata hanging upside down while chatting and Naruto and Sai wrestling on a patch of grass.

Sakura "Hi guys!"Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari came running to her.

Girls "Hi!"

Ino "I took a picture of you before and showed it to the girls and guys. This was before you knew what you were wearing of course."

She giggled.

Sakura "I'm going to kill you Ino!"

She ran around the park, trying to strangle Ino, while the girls were trying to stop her, but she started running after all of them. The guys were watching this while sweat-dropping.

Sai "Does she do this all the time?"

Sasuke "Pretty much."

They were very amused at the fact that she was making the girls run in terror.

Sakura "I'm going to strangle you all! Feel my wrath!"

Naruto "She's so angry and scary. I'd expect flames to come out of her mouth and horns to grow from her head."

Shikamaru "Well, gotta admit, it's pretty funny."

Neji "Go Sakura!"

Sai "Yeah woohoo! Go Sakura!"

Naruto "You go Sakura!"

Shikamaru "Get em Sakura!"

Sasuke "Get em good Saku!"

She ran even faster then did a flip in the air and landed in front of the girls and they all got scared shitless.

Girls "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sakura laughed evily but before she could lay a hand on them, the boys were all holding her down.

Sakura "Okay! I give up!"They let her go.

Sakura "Haha! Got ya!"

She ran after the girls again but the guys caught her and tied her to the monkey bars.

Sakura "Life just isn't fair."

Ino "Come on, let's go on the swings."

The girls and Sakura went on the swings and after half an hour they all went home.

Sakura "Well, that was fun. Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

Sasuke "Uh, sure. Which one?"

Sakura "Halloween. The newest version."

Sasuke "Oh, yeah. Good pick."

Sakura "Thank you. Now you put in the movie while I go make some popcorn."

Sasuke "Sure thing."

After she made the popcorn, they sat silently watching the movie. Sakura loved it and was laughing a few times while Sasuke, he wasn't laughing as much as her. At the end of the movie, it was already 9 p.m.

Sakura "So Sasuke, wanna go on your laptop?"

Sasuke "How did you know I have a laptop? Oh, right."

She giggled slightly.

Sakura "Yup, and that is pretty sneaky of you. No one would think of the closet."

Sasuke "And that's why I think I should watch porn."

Sakura "Are you joking?"

Sasuke smirked and she gulped.

Sakura "I fear this will end badly."

He then brought them into the closet. At 10:30... Sakura ran out of the closet.

Sakura "My eyes! They burn!"

Sasuke "Oh well, I thought it was fun."

Sakura "You're such a perv!"

Sasuke "I know you like it though."

Sakura "Whatever. My head hurts, let's go to bed. We have school tomorrow anyway."

Sasuke nodded and followed her to bed.

Sakura "Hey, did you finish the project that was due for science?"

Sasuke "No, I'll need your help. Sai and Kiba aren't being any help."

Sakura "Who's Kiba?"

Sasuke "Right, you never met Kiba. I'll introduce you to everyone slowly. Anyways, night."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Sakura "Good night."

And so they drifted to sleep.

Sakura yawned and stretched. She looked over and saw Sasuke still sleeping. She smiled and looked at the time. 7 in the morning.

Sakura 'Better wake him up.'

She then tapped his shoulder lightly. He groaned and moved slightly then opened his eyes.

Sasuke "W hat time is it?"

Sakura "It's 7. Morning."

Sasuke "Morning. We better get up."

They got up and went downstairs.

Sasuke "Well, we better hurry up and get ready for school."

Sakura finished getting her books from her locker and then looked over, only to see Sasuke.

Sasuke "Come on, we have Science class."

Sakura "Yeah yeah. Jeez, you're worse then me."

Sasuke "But I really want you to meet Kiba."

Sakura "I will, calm down."

They walked to the science room and saw that Kiba and Naruto were talking, while Sai, Shikamaru and another boy in a green shirt and green pants were listening.

Sasuke "Hey guys. Sakura, this is Kiba."

Kiba "Hey, nice to meet ya."

Sasuke "And this is Lee."

Lee "Why hello oh youthful one."

Sakura "Hi guys."

She shook hands with Kiba and Lee.

Kiba "She your girlfriend?"

Sasuke nodded. Kiba then put his arm around her shoulders.

Kiba "One word of advice. Watch out for Sasuke's fan girls."

Sakura "You mean the ones that can't even hit at all and their punches feel like spilled apple sauce on your arm?"

Kiba "Uh, yeah?"

Sakura "Yeah, sure, I'll watch out for them. I'll watch out with these 2 babies right here."

She held up her 2 fists. They all laughed.

Sakura "Hey, where's Neji?"

Sasuke "He's coming."

Sakura "What do we have next anyways?"

Sasuke "Phys. Ed. With the college kids."

Sakura "I'll finally be able to meet Itachi's friends?"

He nodded.

Sakura "Sweet! Hey, will the girls be there?"

The guys nodded.

Sasuke "Anyway, when is the teacher coming?"

Naruto "Anxious to be bored Sasuke?"

Sasuke "No, just curious. I was gonna ask you to pull a prank on him for me. He gave me a lousy mark on my last test."

Sakura "What did you get?"

Sasuke "I got only 76%."

She face palmed.

Sakura 'Of course. 76 is the lowest he could get. What a smart ass. But he's _my_ smart ass.'

She smiled.

**A/U: Well, that's it for now. Anyway, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight to you all, or good morning, or day, or even evening. Hope you all enjoyed it! Bye! R+R Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I bet you guys were waiting mostly for this story right? I'm pretty sure I'm right. If not, oh well :P Anyways, here's the 17th**** chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sakura-Neko**

**Chapter 17**

After the class was over, they headed for their next class.

Sakura "Hey Sasuke! Is Itachi gonna be there!"

Sasuke "Um, yeah why?"

Sakura "Cause I can't wait to kick his ass! We have dodge-ball right?"

Sasuke "Yeah, with the girly-girls."

Sakura "Just perfect."

She smirked evily and started chuckling. Everyone backed up away from her.

Sakura "Let's go!"

She ran to their class along with the guys. She didn't have P.E. with the girls. Once there, they saw the college kids coming out of the changing rooms. Sakura accidentaly bumped into a blond, well, more like he bumped into her on purpose, and they both fell.

Sakura "Hey watch it Blondie!"

The blond looked at her and smirked.

Itahi "I didn't know you were a pedophile Deidara."

Deidara "Am not! And look who's talking Pinkie!"

She turned red in anger. She was about to yell at him when Sasuke's hand went in front of her mouth and Sai pulled her up.

Sasuke "Don't talk to her that way, scum! She's my girlfriend, so I suggest you back off!"

Deidara "Touchy! Jeez, she ain't my type anyway. You're just children, I'm older and more mature."

And then he walked off.

Sakura "Why you-!"

Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto had to hold her off. Sai, Sasuke and Kiba just stood there glaring at the college guys. When they were all changed and in the gym, they all got into ready positions. All the girls except Sakura were on the bench, so the guys were impressed to see her there, excluding Sasuke. Sakura shot the first ball and hit a guy with red hair, but he caught it and threw it back.

Deidara "Nice catch Sasori!"

Sasori "Thanks, watch out Hidan!"

A ball came toward Hidan and it hit him in the chest and he fell down, not catching the ball.

Sakura "Ha! Beat that!"

Suddenly, a ball came straight towards her and at the last second, she jumped up and did a back flip in the air and landed on her feet while the ball hit the wall and she ducked really low and caught it with her hands, then straightened up. Everyone was speechless at the performance, then the guys on her side broke out in cheers. She smirked and threw it towards who she knew now was Tobi.

Tobi "Damn."

He muttered before going on the bench. She took out Itachi and Deidara as well, and Sasuke got Pein. Finally, in the end, it was up to Sakura and a guy named Kakuzu. She had seen his techniques, and observed them carefully.

Sakura "You're going down sucka!"

Kakuzu "No, I believe that it's _you_ who will go down."

He smirked, and threw 2 balls in her way. She dodged both with ease, and jumped over 3 more, she then dodged the last one. She grabbed one from the ground and started spinning at mild speed, then let it go and it hit him right in the gut and he fell over. The guys came running to Sakura all cheering. The guys from college got up and got ready for a rematch.

Sasori "You're going down Sakura!"

Sakura "Bring it on!"

After she said that they all shot the balls at the guys, and while they shot the balls back, they caught them and got out all the guys. When Sakura realized what was happening, they had already thrown all the balls they had at her. She had very little time to think, so she did what she did best. Doing acrobatic moves. She bent down really low and then did a front flip and then pounced and then dipped and finally caught a ball. Sasuke was then sent in.

Sakura "Now prepare to go DOWN!"

She smirked at Sasuke and then at the college guys. You could hear them gulp. She hit a ball toward Hidan, got him out, and Sasuke shot one towards Sasori, and got him out. They were taking them out left and right, but finally Sasuke got shot out.

Sakura "Damn it!"

She then got 2 of them with one ball, those 2 being the last, and being Deidara and Itachi. Everyone went up to her and started clapping. Their sensei suddenly blew his whistle and everyone looked at him.

Gai "Everyone, go get changed!"

After they came out of the changing rooms, the bell for lunch rang and they all went to lunch. All of their friends knew about her success.

Ino "Great job Saks!"

Sakura "Uh, thanks!"

Hinata "Congratulations Sakura!"

Sakura "Thanks? Jeez, why's everyone so happy?"

Sasuke "Well, we always go against these guys in dodge ball and we always lose. Every end of the year, we have a match with them and there are 12 rounds. Every 12 rounds, they beat us. And now, during practice, they beat us and they manage to all stay standing. With you, we have a fighting chance!"

He sounded really happy and he was smirking his victory smirk. There was mischief behind it, and she knew where it was gonna go to.

Sakura "Wow, are you serious? They were easy as hell! How do you lose?"

Sasuke "Because, we suck. But with you, we have a chance."

Sakura "But you looked like you kicked ass! Which you did! So how could you suck?"

Sasuke "Um, we just do."

She rolled her eyes and ate her food. After school, they all met at Sasuke's house. He had prepared snacks and drinks of all kinds.

Naruto "Party time! Whoohoo!"

Him and Sai were laughing and started doing the robot. Sai was beating Naruto while Ino was laughing at them and Hinata was lightly flushed and sweat-dropping. Choulji and Shikamaru were in a corner with Kiba and Shino and Gaara, and they were all encouraging Kankuro to chug down a whole bottle of coke without it going to his nose. Temari and Tenten were chatting in the living room and Ino and Tenten joined them and they started dancing. Sasuke and Sakura joined Sai and they were all laughing together.

Sai "No wait, hold on, that's not how it went Naruto! Sakura totally hit him in the face! It wasn't the crotch!"

Naruto "Well I say it's down there!"

Sakura "Uh, it was actually the stomach..."

The guys both sweat-dropped and sakura laughed at them while Sasuke put an arm around her waist and smirked. He noticed that her ears were still hidden and kind of wanted to see them.

Sakura "Hey, um, when is the match against the guys again? The real one?"

Sai "In about a month and a half, we have 6 more practice matches before then. It will be a blast!"

Naruto "Yeah, now we have someone who's kick-ass! We will so win."

He and Sai high fived and grinned at eachother. Sakura smiled and Sasuke whispered something into her ear.

Sakura "What did you say Sasuke? I didn't hear you right."

Sasuke "Just be careful, if you lose you'll be their slave for a month."

Sakura suddenly went braindead before she pinched Sasuke really hard.

Sakura "And who thought of this? hm? Who thought of it?"

Naruto " Us guys thought of it, it was either that or we had to, for a year, suck up to them and always say they're better and it got tiring so we asked if you could be their slave instead."

She grabbed at Naruto's throat and Sasuke and Sai had a hard tme getting her away from him. Sasuke held her tightly against his body and Sai put himself before Naruto.

Sasuke "Guys I'm gonna try to get her to calm down, stay here and don't come up if you want to live."

They both nodded, not wanting to go anywhere near her. Sasuke brought her upstairs and into his room. He didn't want anyone to get hurt so he locked the door. She was on the bed poised like a cat on her knees and her back arched, her ears and tail out and showing, she was hissing. Sasuke got close to her and blocked a kick, but barely. She jumped on him and knocked him over. He then held her tightly and pinned her under neath him.

Sasuke "Ok, I get it, you're pissed off!"

Sakura "Damn right I am! How could you do that! What if I lose!"

Sasuke "You even said it yourself, you won't lose."

She growled and then fought to hit him, but she got tired and just gave up. Sasuke smirked as he realized their position.

Sakura "What are you smirking at?"

Sasuke "Oh nothing, just the view."

Sakura was confused until she realized that he had her pinned, hir shirt had gotten ruffled and now part of her bra was showing from the top.

Sakura "Oh no..."

Sasuke "Oh yes."

**A/N: I am stopping it here! *evil face* Hpe you all like! R&R! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
